The Secret
by EXYXE1220
Summary: Gumball tiene que ocultar un gran secreto a todos, además del hecho de que Marshall y él se aman en secreto, mas sin embargo no tiene la fuerza para aceptarlo, claro además de otro pequeño e insignificante inconveniente, Fionna es novia del Príncipe Gumball. ¿Podrán Marshall y Gumball estar juntos? (OOC)
1. Chapter I: El Secreto

**Prov Gumball**

Nuevamente estoy aquí, parado sobre el escenario rodeado de una infinidad de espectadores; alzo mi brazo izquierdo y al alzar la mirada le veo a él.

- ¿Marshall? - De pronto todo se oscurece encontrándonos solo los dos, mientras se va acercando. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, vestía sus típicos jeans y su camisa de cuadros; le observe fijamente, algo no estaba bien, ¿¡Estaba llorando!?

-¿¡Qué pasa Marshall, por qué lloras!? – le grite mientras le observaba justo enfrente de mí, el solo me abrazo por arriba de los hombros, yo, yo, no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock.

_- Te amo Gumball – _

Su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto, lo que decía era sincero, no se trataba de otra de sus bromitas, y eso solo lo hacía más doloroso; le abrace, y mis ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar, apenas iba a decir un 'Yo también' cuando un grito interrumpe de repente, era Fionna, y la verdad se miraba muy molesta. Saco su espada, yo solo apreté fuertemente mis ojos aferrándome más a Marsall, y cuando los logre abrir, el sueño había terminado.

-Estaba soñando…- susurre mientras me estiraba. Hice lo común de todas mis mañanas, me vestí, desayune y me dirigí al laboratorio, hoy por fin lo iba a terminar, al fin y al cabo no tenía otra opción, ya que la audición es este mismo día.

Tal vez no lo sepan pero desde hace algún tiempo, tres meses para ser exactos, me ha interesado demasiado la música, mas no la clásica, si no otro tipo, desearía poder crear mi propio estilo, y eso es lo que me probaré a mí mismo hoy, con mi invento y la audición que hare; el Príncipe Llama me dijo de un nuevo lugar donde se va a bailar, estaban necesitando a alguien de "atracción" por lo cual decidí que asistiré a probarme, a ver si esto es totalmente de mi agrado…

**Prov Marshall**

-Otra vez… ese sueño- Desde hacía ya un tiempo no he podido descansar en paz, vuelvo a tener el sueño donde me confieso a Gumball y lo peor es que su linda "noviecita" aparece para intervenir… Me acosté boca arriba, colocando mis manos en la nuca, ¿Cuándo comencé a amar a Gumball?, acaso fue… ¿Cuándo empezó a salir con Fionna?, eso fue creo hace unos seis meses, desde entonces no le hablo ni a Fiona ni a Cake, no es que no me caiga bien, de hecho adoro jugarles bromas, pero… quiero que el principillo sea solo mío.

-¡A! cierto, se me olvidaba- me dije a mi mismo, he inmediatamente saque mi celular; se me había olvidado marcarle a Llamitas, desde hacía un tiempo me había contado de un nuevo lugar y dijo que era interesante, así que, ¿Por qué no?, nada mejor para sacarse de la mente a Gumball.

- ¡Ey, Llamitas!, ¿Iremos o no? – Dije con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡Te he dicho que NO ME LLAMES ASI!- Replico fuertemente.

- De acuerdo, está bien, no te exaltes, ¨Príncipe Lama¨- Hice unas comillas al aire - entonces ¿Qué haremos?-

-Escuche que el entretenimiento es escaso pero que vale la pena, así que iré hoy-

-Entonces te veo allá Llamitas jeje- colgué antes de que pudiese oír sus quejas y decidí a tratar de dormir hasta que saliera el hermoso crepúsculo.

**Prov Gumball**

-¡Al fin te he terminado!- Me dije a mi mismo, después de andar todo el día mecaneando, le he terminado, a decir verdad había estado ensayando mi voz en la ducha, y algunas veces en privado, aunque sabía que la mi maquina haría casi todo el trabajo, pero yo la cree, eso ya es un mérito. Toque una de sus teclas y salió un sonido, toque otra, para asegurarme de que estaba calibrada a la perfección y un arcoíris de colores empezó a emanar de esta, delineándola delicadamente, se podía apreciar en los vértices, - sabía que sería un lindo detalle hacerla transparente, me tomo días, pero valió demasiado la pena, se mira hermoso- me dije a mi mismo en esa habitación vacía.

Como había terminado mucho antes de la audición decidí hacerme algo de comer, así que tome rumbo a la cocina real. Desde un tiempo ya el castillo se encontraba vacío, Fionna había despedido a todos mis sirvientes amenazándolos si regresaban, así que me quede solo, odio sus celos, desde hace siete meses... bueno, seis ante el público, somos novios, mas sin embargo ya me canse de su actitud, ha cambiado tanto, tanto que ya no la soporto; suspiro siempre al tocar ese agrio tema, además, si descubre lo que voy a hacer, ¡seguro me mata!, ya que ni siquiera aprueba que salga del castillo, o más bien dicho _cárcel_.

Terminando de comer observe fijamente la hora, faltaba demasiado para la audición, fácil unas cinco horas, saque el celular y cambie la hora, por fortuna ya se encontraba el dueño en el local y accedió a verme, así que tome mi hermosa creación y salí corriendo del castillo.

**Prov Marshall**

No podía dormir, ya había tratado por horas, así que, desesperado tome mi capucha, y ya que me aseguré de que no me llegaría la luz del sol por algún de mi piel, emprendí marcha al Dulce Reino.

Al llegar me escabullí al castillo sin que alguien se diese cuenta de mi presencia; y al entrar, todo estaba muy oscuro, además de sucio, y…. solo. Me adentre en el dulce palacio, trataba de localizar a Gumball y hablar un rato con él, ¿Qué irónico no? Saldré en la noche para dejar de pensar en él y ahora heme aquí, buscándole en su hogar, si así se le puede llamar ahora.

Di más de cien vueltas al castillo, y por más que busque no lo encontré, que decepción, acaso, ¿Estaría en una cita con Fionna? Me da rabia de pensar en esa posibilidad, - creo que después de un largo tiempo, le hare una visita a Cake y ….. Fiona. – me dije en voz baja, y enseguida tome rumbo a su casita del árbol.

**Prov Gumball**

Llegue sin aliento al inmenso local, "Blue Fire" decía el inmenso título del lugar, tenía unas hermosas llamas azules con el fondo negro y al entrar era mucho más inmenso de lo que aparentaba – Woo – dije con admiración, la verdad sí que le habían puesto empeño en hacerlo, con una gran entrada, pista de baile amplia con lo que parecía ser una pequeña pasarela-escenario con luces de neón que cambiaban de color, de ahí, la barra en el fondo de la pista de baile, era muy larga hecha de cristal dejando ver las piernas del barman con luz azul en la base de esta, a su izquierda unas hermosas escaleras cristalinas que llevaban a un segundo piso también con luces de ambiente, y debajo de estas se lograba observar una habitación casi igual de amplia que la pista, donde se encontraban varias mesas de pool, hockey y futbolitos. Del lado derecho de la hermosa barra se encontraba otra habitación igual de amplia, solo que esta más oscura, y siendo iluminada por lámparas de lava gigantes, las cuales eran las que dividían los juegos de salitas lunch azules. Mientras más caminaba más me asombraba, decidí ir arriba y en un momento preguntar por el dueño, mas sin embargo el me gano.

-¿Tu eres Gumball? – me pregunto una voz masculina pero joven.

-Si- Respondí mientras volteaba divisando a la persona que me hablaba; y era un joven que aparentaba 18 años, de la misma especie que el Príncipe Llama, solo que él era de un fuego azul y más chaparro que yo – Ya entiendo el porqué de Blue Fire – Dije en tono bajo.

-Jejeje si lo sé, es por lo que soy, mas sin embargo no te preocupes, mi fuego no quema – me contesto amablemente con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. Su cabello tan largo como el de Marshall, ondulando, sus ojos tan azules, grandes y profundos como el mismo mar y un perfil de joven fino, vestía unos jeans tuvo color negro, una camisa de cuadros morados con líneas negras, sus mangas largas dejando ver sus delicadas muñecas, desabrochada con una playera negra por debajo, llevaba puestos unos zapatos para vestir formales color negro y un collar de tira negro pegado totalmente a su cuello, la verdad es difícil creer que es el dueño.

Después de observarle ampliamente reaccioné – Me siento honrado de poder hacer una audición para tan esplendido lugar, pero más honrado de que usted conozca mi nombre – hice una reverencia.

-A, por favor, no hagas eso que me ruborizo – respondió llevando sus manos a la boca mostrando pena y dejando ver un ligero tono violeta en sus delicados pómulos.

-He-e de acuerdo – Dije llevando mi mano derecha a mi nuca.

-Me llamo Paradise Dans le Ciel y soy el dueño de este humilde lugar- pronunciándolo con un exacto acento francés.

-Supongo que es francés-

- Jeje si, significa paraíso en el cielo, que locura de mis padres, ¡A!, pero tú no te aflijas, todos aquí me dicen Ciel, así que, llámame así de ahora en adelante por favor- menciono con un sonrisa de niño adorable.

- Bueno joven Ciel, ¿Desea mi demostración aquí o allá en el escenario?- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Jeje claro los negocios, lo lamento, es que la verdad me emociona el conocer gente nueva, pienso que mientras más amigos mejor – menciono llevándose su mano izquierda a la cabeza jugando con su cabello- Y referente a la demostración, preferiría verte desde el escenario, claro, si no es mucha molestia – soltó una risita.

- ¡Claro que no es una molestia! – Dije mientras subía al escenario todo entusiasmado.

Me pare frente a él, mi dulce corazón iba a mil por hora, sentía una dosis grande de adrenalina circulando a través de mi sistema sanguíneo, respiré profundamente y al exhalar estiré fuertemente mi brazo izquierdo notando de la nada luces de colores que circulaban rápidamente dando forma a un teclado con pantalla flotante; comencé a presionar las teclas y exquisitos sonidos comenzaban a aparecer, cada tecla era un sonido totalmente diferente y al presionar dos teclas cambiaba por otro totalmente diferente. Sin darme cuenta comenzaba a mover mis caderas de un lado al otro y entonces…

_I need some music  
(I got the music)  
I need a melody  
(So here's a melody)_

_Can you feel the music and the melody?_  
_I can feel it moving_  
_Through my whole body_

_(feel the melody)  
Sound, it takes me higher to another place  
Lose control of myself when I hear the bass_

_(So let the bass kick)_

No podía dejar de tocar el teclado, me encantaba el ritmo que estaba llevando, ese impulse de mover mi cuerpo, nada me desconcentraba de lo que estaba hacienda, sentí tanta libertad, tanta emoción por algo, ¡sentía que podía volar! Y hacer cualquier cosa realidad.

Inhale profundamente para continuar cantando cuando mi celular suena e instantáneamente dejo de tocar, mas sin embargo se escucha aplaudir en el fondo, sin darme cuenta las personas que cuidaban el lugar y las que mantenían su cuidado estaban frente del escenario junto con el dueño.

-Por favor contesta- menciono el dueño mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin dejar de aplaudir.

-¿Hola?-

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?! – Era Fionna, y la verdad sonaba muy molesta.

-Lo lamento, estaba tomando un siesta-

-¿Una siesta a esta hora?, no importa, estoy aburrida y quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos, así que hazme el favor de venir rápido –

No me dejo ni siquiera de decir que iba para alla cuando me cuelga el teléfono, suspire y observe tristemente al dueño.

-Jeje no te preocupes, sé que fue poco pero la verdad es que ¡Me encanto!, ¿Podrías comenzar hoy mismo? Claro sería más tarde, tu función seria… - saco una pequeña agenda- ¿Llegarías a abarcar una hora de música? Claro si no es mucha molestia – me dijo mostrando su tierna sonrisa.

-¿¡Una hora?, eso sería estupendo!, pensé que comenzaría con una canción je- conteste mientras bajaba del escenario.

-Los shows aquí son de una hora y si les gusta tu acto te podría dar otra, claro que tu paga aumentaría considerablemente, jejeje, entonces, tu función seria de doce am a una am, ¿Si? –

-¡Es perfecto!- mencione mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la entrada.

- ¡A! Gumball una cosa más – menciono el joven dueño mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-¿Si? – Mencione un poco sonrojado.

- Espero no sea mucha molestia pero… – comenzó a dejar salir ese tono purpura en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada tímidamente – Seria mejor si también bailaras en el escenario, te mire con ganas de hacerlo mas no tomaste el valor, se mira que lo haces muy bien y la verdad para serte franco, los que presentan los shows hacen más de una cosa a la vez, espero no sea una molestia pero soy muy exigente referente al entretenimiento del lugar, me habías dicho que aparecerías con un invento, que por cierto es excelente, jamás había escuchado esa música, pero…-

- No se preocupe- le interrumpí – Tiene razón, bailare, gracias por darme la confianza, vera que no lo decepcionaré, y le seré sincero yo también, no creí… no creí que fuera amar ese pequeño instante por lo que no confeccioné un disfraz-

-¿Un disfraz?, pero si eres muy atractivo así como estas – Menciono un poco apenado.

- Lo que sucede es que…. Nadie se debe de enterar que yo estoy ahí arriba.. y menos haciendo eso… - desvié la mirada un poco triste.

- Entiendo – menciono el joven dueño llevándose la mano al mentón – no te preocupes, este será nuestro secreto, mis empleados si algo saben hacer mejor es guardar un secreto, tu consíguete un buen disfraz y cuando te presente te cambiare el nombre, algo de me ocurrirá, amm ¿Cómo se llama tu invento?-

-Nunca pensé en un nombre, ¿Le podría encargar ambos nombres? –

-Jeje ¡Claro!, a y Gumball... Ve con cuidado – dijo con una tierna sonrisa a la cual yo nada más asentí y tome camino veloz a la casa de Fionna.

**Prov Marshall**

Al llegar decidí no tocar e infiltrarme como buen vampiro que soy, nada más para observar si estaba allí Gumball si no, pues mejor me iría a casa. Mire a Fionna acostada de cabeza en el sofá gritando por teléfono, creo que hablaba con Gumball, pero, la manera en que le hablo, me produjo ira. Quería golpearla tan duro, solo para que cerrara su sucia boca, pero Cake me gano.

-Ey Fionna, no deberías de tratar así al Príncipe Gumball- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

- Hazme el favor de callarte Cake, e mi novio y yo hago con él lo que yo quiera, además, lo tengo en la palma de mi mano es como un perrito, y no se le debe dejar de entrenar-

Gumball no es un perrito, el siente, y solo es amable contigo niña tonta, ¿Por qué no has terminado con ella Gumball?, ¿Por qué no la dejas y…. bienes con migo?, yo, yo te amo de verdad.

No podía dejar de pensar mientras flotaba al techo de la casa para esperar que Gumball hiciera su aparición, ya que no lo iba a dejar a solas con esa escuincla, tenía que hablar con él acerca de eso y… de los sueños que he tenido para al fin poder descansar en paz y que toda la verdad salga a la luz, claro, se lo diré en el palacio ya que estemos a solas.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo me le iba a declarar cuando pude observar que Gumball se acercaba por los cielos junto con Lord Monochromicorn, por lo que decidí ocultarme para que fuese sorpresa. Deseaba con ganas verle y escuchar su dulce voz.

**Prov Gumball**

Toque la puerta esperando una respuesta y para mi sorpresa Fionna abre con cara de enojo…. Que mal.

-Tardaste- dijo fríamente sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Lo lamento Fionna- pronuncie tristemente mientras agachaba la mirada.

- Anda y pasa ya de una vez – dijo haciéndose a un lado aun molesta.

- Con permiso – pase rápidamente, ya que estaba molesta no deseaba hacerla enojar.

- Dime Fionna, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – pregunte con una gentil sonrisa.

- Ya te había dicho que aburrido ¿No? – el tono de su voz solo indicaba que seguía molesta.

Dejando de lado el "frio" humor de mi novia, seguía pensando en el disfraz perfecto, ¿Qué podría hacer para que no me reconocieran?, recuerdo que de una medicina que salió mal hubo cambios de color en la piel, así que podría comenzar con eso, y tal vez crear un atuendo con el mismo tipo de luz que el teclado, ¡A! y podría agregarle sensores de movimiento para poder crear el sonido sin la necesidad de tocar la tecla, ¡así podría bailar libremente!, creo que también necesitare un micrófono con auriculares, ya que el volumen me imagino será extremadamente al y creo que….

-¡TIERRA A GUMBALL HE DICHO! – esas palabras rompieron fríamente mi pensamiento, volteé a ver a Fionna.

-¿Qué te pasa Gumball? No me has prestado nada de atención desde que llegaste-

-Oye Fionna… ¿Nunca te quitas el gorro? – pregunte desinteresadamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy preguntando?-

- Recordé la vez que te di de mi cabello –

- ¡¿Y ESO QUE?¡ - sonaba mu, pero muy molesta.

-Fionna…- me hinque en una rodilla y tome con delicadeza su mano.

- ¿Podrías darme parte de tu cabello? –

-¿C-cómo?- dijo sorpresivamente.

(Toc – Toc – Toc )

-Amm alguien llama a la puerta, en un momento regreso-

Al llegar a la sala pude observar a Cake sentada mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Eres un pillo Príncipe, ahora sé porque trajiste al semental de afuera – me envió una mirada coqueta moviendo las cejas de arriba-abajo.

-¿C-C-Como? - la verdad no entendía nada.

-¡Por la propuesta chamaco! –

(-¿Fionna por qué haces eso?-)

Cuando mire a la escalera pude observar a Marshall entrar flotando y atrás de el a Fionna, sin la mitad de su cabellera larga.

-Debiste de haberla visto Bubbs, agarro la espada y _Chaz_, adiós a la mitad de su cabello, que lastima y eso que llegaba hasta el suelo – dijo Marshall mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando ver su típica sonrisa traviesa.

-Príncipe Gumball, acepto tu propuesta, por favor cuida bien de mí y de mi cabello ahora en adelante- dijo tan amablemente, como si fuese la antigua Fionna.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome su cabello, ¡Era estupendo!, con él podría hacer una peluca para que ahora si nadie me reconociera, claro que sería mejor si le cambio el color, pero ya veré como y…

-¿Propuesta?- Dijo Marshall sin entender que sucedía aun, mientras que Cake solo saltaba de un lado al otro sin dejar de gritar de felicidad.

-¡Claro muchachón!- Menciono Cake muy, pero muy alegre – El príncipe le pidió parte de su cabellera, en otras palabras ¡le propuso matrimonio! Y ¡Fionna ha aceptado, que felicidad! –

-¿Qué?...- pronuncio Marshall tristemente.

Ho por todo Aaa, que he hecho.


	2. Chapter II: Mi Amor Eterno

**Prov Marshall**

No puedo respirar, acaso ¿Acabo de escuchar bien?, se casara…. Se casara… y, ¿Se irá?, ¿Así como así?.. No… ¡No puedo moverme!, yo... Yo...

-G-Gumball... - ¡Mierda! No puedo hablar bien, apenas si logro pronunciar su nombre.

-D-dime Marshall –

-¿Podemos ir al Dulce Reino?, necesito que me ayudes con un experimento que salió mal... - ¡Casado o no, debo de confesármele!.. Sin importar que….

-¿Experimento?, pero, si tu odias la ciencia-

-Por favor, te lo suplico…. Salió terriblemente mal y es grave…. – ¡No puedo ni verle a los ojos!, ¡¿Pero qué carajos me pasa?! Por todo Aaa ¡Soy el Rey Vampiro con un demonio!

-Si tú lo dices, creo que no hay nada que hacerle –

¡A, por fin! Le llevare, y…. bueno... lo demás se me ocurrirá allá.

-¿Marshall, podrías adelantarte?, tengo algo que decirle a mi futuro esposo – ¡La odio! Lo dijo a propósito… sabe que amo a Gumball… y aun así me lo restriega en la cara.

-¡Claro! Mientras más rápido nos vallamos, más pronto salvaremos a mi pueblo – dije tratando de no morderme la lengua mientras bajaba flotando por las escaleras, mas sin embargo, y ¿Si los espió?

Me convertí en murciélago y me acerqué a las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible que pude para poder escuchar atentamente.

-Gumball querido, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir –

-¿S-si Fionna?-

-Quiero que termines tu relación con Marshall, ¡No quiero que sean ni conocidos!, ¿Has entendido bien? – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Pero Fionna!-

-¡PERO NADA! Si no lo haces, lo nuestro termina hoy-

-Entiendo…. –

Gumball… no… por favor ¡No!.. Debo de ser fuerte y contener las lágrimas, será mejor que lo espere afuera…..

No podía dejar de pensar en que estaba pasando, Acaso, ¿¡Todo por lo que e luchado se irá al carajo solo por esa niña tonta y mimada!?... ¡No lo permitiré!, ¡Jamás!.

Cuando Gumball salió ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, todo el camino al dulce reino estuvo callado… mirando al lado opuesto… ¿De verdad... le dolía tanto como a mí?, entonces eso quiere decir que me quiere... ¿No?... pero, si me quiere, entonces, ¿¡Entonces por qué no me mira tan siquiera!?

Al llegar,Lord Monochromicorn dejo a Gumball en su alcoba así que me dirigí flotando a su habitación.

-¡Ve al laboratorio, en un momento te alcanzo! – Grito Gumball bajándose lo más que podía su camiseta para ocultar su atrevida ropa interior.

No podía dejar de verlo… se había servido en bandeja de plata; me dirigí a los grandes ventanales que tenía en su habitación, cerré las cortinas… de ahí me dirigí a la puerta y la cerré con candado.

-¿M-Marshall?- lo miré de reojo, estaba totalmente sonrojado, se miraba tan lindo e inocente. - ¿T-Tan serio es que no puede esperar a que me vista? –

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente... verle así… tenerle cerca… pero… yo, ¡Yo quiero mas!... Definitivamente… ¡No escaparas esta vez de mi Gumball!

**Prov Gumball**

¿¡Pero que hace Marshall!?... solo se queda quieto , viéndome... que vergüenza; cierro fuertemente los ojos.

-Gumball mírame por favor, no soporto que me ignores… tu no me hagas eso, te lo suplico-

**- ¿Marshall? - levante lentamente la mirada al otro lado de la habitación solo para verle, ¿¡Estaba llorando!? ¡No… no puede ser!, justo como…. ¡¿Justo como en mi sueño?!**

**-¿¡Qué pasa Marshall, por qué lloras!? – le grite temblorosamente mientras le observaba como había dejado de flotar solo para caminar hacia mí, justo enfrente de mí…. el solo me abrazo por arriba de los hombros, yo, yo, no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock, no solo por la idea de que fuese exactamente a mi sueño, si no que ¡Era el! Y por si no fuera poco ¡Yo estaba en ropa interior!**

**_- Te amo Gumball – _**

**Su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto, ¡Justo como en mi sueño!, eso quiere decir que… lo que decía era sincero, no se trataba de otra de sus bromitas, y eso solo lo hacía más doloroso… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dice eso justo ahora?... ¿Es acaso por mi extraño compromiso?... ¡Es verdad!... cuando yo le abrace y trate de decir lo que le iba a decir en el sueño, ¡aparecerá Fionna! Y ¡Así podre acabar con el estúpido compromiso!, eso es ¡simplemente brillante!... pero… ¿Hacerle eso a él? …. No podría usarlo así como así…. Mas sin embargo… no sería usarlo… Si… si yo lo que siento por el… es mutuo.. ¿No es así? …. le abrace, y mis ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar…. Justo como lo había soñado…**

-Yo… Yo también te amo Marshall… - ¿Por qué mi corazón esta así? Siento como... como si se me fuese a salir del pecho en este mismo instante….

-Gumball… ¿¡Es enserio!?- Me separo bruscamente del abrazo y cuando lo mire... estaba totalmente sonrojado, tratando de sonreír, parecía como a un pequeño que le hubiesen hecho feliz después de un berrinche… hasta sus puntiagudas orejas parecían que saltaran de felicidad por esas simples palabras…

-Yo… cuando te dije eso sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente… y… sentía que quería salirse de mi pecho… así que…. – No me dejo ni terminar de hablar cuando ya le tenía a unos centímetros de mi… me había tomado por la cintura, se acercaba cada vez más a mi….y…

**Prov Autor**

Marshall había tomado totalmente a Gumball, y con un tierno beso le fue acercando lentamente a la cama, quedando Gumball sentado.

-Marshall… si no nos apuramos tu pueblo…tu pueblo… -

-No te preocupes por ellos Bubbs- Susurro Marshall, dejando a Gumball totalmente acostado.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu pueblo?- Dijo elevando un poco la voz mientras fruncía el ceño – Yo jamás abandonaría a mi pueblo- replico.

-No le he abandonado Bubbs, mamá está cuidando muy bien de el - pronuncio coquetamente.

-Aunque digas eso…-

Mas sin embargo Gumball se vio interrumpido por otro beso sorpresa del vampiro coqueto, pero, ese beso era distinto, Gumball comenzó a sentirse extraño, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía "las mariposas" en el estómago, sabía que debía de parar eso, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Marshall comenzó a subir la intensidad del beso, no podía evitarlo, su corazón inundaba su razón, y por si eso fuese poco, el mar de emociones la sepultaban al otro lado del mundo, consiguiendo así dejarse llevar por el intenso momento.

-Marshall…- Pronuncio Gumball entre gemidos. Las palabras salían sobrando cuando podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su amor rozando tan cerca del suyo. El sabor de Marshall lo embriagaba completamente, tenía que terminar eso y rápido mas no quería... Internamente deseaba que esa noche no tuviera que llegar nunca a su fin, y fue cuando lo recordó, ¡El show!

**Prov Gumball**

Su calor… su sabor… su esencia… las… las amo… pero, el show…

-Marshall… por favor detente…- al abrir los ojos pudo ver a un muy excitado Marshall... al verle a los ojos podía sentir como se perdía en ellos; poso su mano izquierda en el cabello del azulado, acercándolo aún más a él. Sin darse cuenta sus piernas se comenzaron a separar abriendo paso a la rodilla izquierda de Marshall; sentía como pasaba cariñosamente sus uñas por su cadera, jugando con sus muslos, y para arruinarlo eso solo le excitaba aún más haciendo visible el bulto bajo su ajustada ropa interior.

Marshall se separó lentamente de sus labios y soltó una risita traviesa.

-¿Qué me detenga? Y ¿Dejarte así?, ni hablar Bubbs – Le sonrió traviesamente mientras bajaba lentamente.

-¡Ma-Marshall! ¿¡Que-Que haces!? – Apenas si lograba hablar mientras Marshall mordía ligeramente su miembro sobresaltado por encima del bóxer.

-Ah… D-Detente…- se aferró fuertemente a las cobijas bien dobladas de su cama mientras sentía como Marshall bajaba de a poco su bóxer, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo Gumball lo empujo haciendo que Marshall se callera de la cama.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa Bubbs!? –

Me pare para poder subirme el bóxer y buscar un pantalón limpio.

-No deberíamos de estar haciendo estas cosas Marshall…-

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Acaso no nos amamos?, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?- Insinuó Marshall poniéndose de pie.

-No es eso Marshall- no podía verle, tan solo tratar me ponía la piel de gallina, era un sentimiento más fuerte del que había pensado; sentir como la conciencia se te va mientras eres inundado por la calidez del otro, sientes una dosis exagerada de adrenalina recorrer todo tu cuerpo y luego… es puro placer….

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces?, ¿¡Entonces!? – Eleve más la voz – ¿Quieres saber?, me voy a casar, ¡Todavía no lo hago y ya estoy siendo infiel!, ¿¡Eso se te hace poco!? –

La verdad es, que no sabía que decirle, no podía decir _"Ey ya no sigas que tengo que ir a dar un espectáculo en un club nocturno", _¿Qué iba a pensar de mi si le decía eso?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo cancelas? – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí, yo solo podía caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

Mire fijamente a Marshall, no podía creerlo, jamás creí ver al Rey de los Vampiros así.

-Aun- Aunque quisiera… no sé como cancelarlo Marshall… -

-Dime Gumball… ¿De verdad te quieres casar con ella? –

¿Por qué me hacia esa pregunta?... ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué nunca termine con ella antes? Y lo peor… deje que me gobernara por un sentimiento que se extinguió hace ya mucho tiempo… Marshall tenía razón, ¡Soy un cobarde!, estar con Fionna solo por protección….

-No quiero- pronuncie mientras desviaba la mirada – Ni siquiera le quiero-

-¿¡Entonces!?-

-Veras Marshall… - Mire la hora, 8:57, aún tenía tiempo para confeccionar todo lo demás, así que me senté en la cama – Por favor toma asiento –

Marshall se acercó y se sentó a mi izquierda.

-Hace siete meses estaba aburrido en el laboratorio y entonces decidí crear nuevos compuestos químicos, pero salió mal, el compuesto tomo vida propia y entonces….

**Flash Back**

_(Gritos de la dulce gente)_

Salí a los patios del castillo tratando de divisar a la extraña mezcla color azabache, cuando la encontré, pareciera estar vomitando sobre los muros del castillo y me di cuenta que el área que entrara en contacto con esa cosa terminaría pudriéndose hasta desaparecer, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Piñata! – Grite

-¿Si Dulce Príncipe? –

-¡Por favor comunícale a Lord Monochromicorn que saque de aquí a la dulce gente, y que sea rápido! –

Piñata acato la orden y enseguida pude ver como todos eran evacuados, así que me concentre en la asquerosa criatura. Corrí al laboratorio y comencé a tratar de crear un antídoto, algo que lo desintegrara, y cuando termine de crearla…. Aparece la Reina Helada volando por encima del castillo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la sima - ¡Reyna Helada, tienes que irte de aquí, es peligroso! – le grite.

-Ho, Príncipe, he traído a mi ejercito de pingüinos, ¡Ríndete y se mío O, sufrirás! – Soltó una risa macabra.

-¡No lo entiendes!- le grite, pero desde lo alto pude divisar a esa cosa dirigiéndose a los pingüinos - ¡Reyna Helada, tus pingüinos, mira! – señale a donde estaba esa cosa.

-No caeré en tu trampa Dulce Príncipe –

Cuando volví a voltear observe que Fionna y Cake se aproximaban a toda velocidad, pero ya era tarde, los pingüinos comenzaron a gritar de dolor, lo más fuerte que podían, corrían tratando de escapar del menjunje color azabache.

-¡Mis bebes! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MIS BEBES!? - Estaba totalmente eufórica.

-¡No te concentres en mí, ve a salvarlos!-

Mas sin embargo la Reyna Helada no se movía, estaba petrificada ante la imagen de sus adorables pingüinos siendo desintegrados hasta la muerte, como si se les hubiese echado un ácido mortal sobre ellos, esto se carcomía su piel externa, la sangre que salía se convertía en color negro intenso y al instante de evaporaba, lo peor, lo peor era cuando llegaba a los huesos, era más lenta la desintegración en ellos, produciendo una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa; cientos de pingüinos perdieron la vida en cuestión de minutos, ni tiempo tuvieron de escapar.

-¡Príncipe!- Grito Fionna, e instantáneamente le arroje la botella con el antídoto.

-¡Viértelo sobre esa cosa negra de allá!-

- ¡A la orden! – Cake se estiro hacia donde estaba el azabache y Fionna le dio su fin.

La Reyna Helada avanzo a donde alguna vez habían estado sus adorados pingüinos.

-¿Reyna Helada?- Pregunte.

-Tú has matado a mis bebes – Dijo bajamente, hasta que se volteo bruscamente- ¡TU HAS MATADO A MIS BEBES! – sus ojos claramente expresaban ira y resentimiento, al verle, te podía invadir un escalofrió que llegaba hasta los huesos.

-¡Tu nunca lo tocaras Reyna Helada!- pronuncio audazmente Fionna – ¡Ya que yo le protegeré! –

-¡Fi-Fiona! – Exclame mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN!, yo te amaba, pero en vista de esto… ¡TE DECLARO LA GUERRA! ¿Me has escuchado bien? ¡LA GUERRA!- Se comenzó a elevar para retirarse dejando ver una tristeza sorprendente - ¡VENGARE A TODOS MIS PEQUEÑOS PINGUINOS!, Al cabo que, no tendrás siempre a esa chiquilla para protegerte- insinuó con una sonrisa degenerada por el odio y la venganza.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Qué acaso no te dije que era un cobarde?- de mis ojos comenzaban a desbordarse las lágrimas.

-¿Solo por eso estas con ella?- Pregunto tiernamente mientras me tomaba con sus dos manos del rostro para poder limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Yo-Yo no quise hacer eso- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar más seguido y mi voz se comenzó a quebrar-¿Qué cobarde no?, usarla de escudo-

**Prov Marshall**

-Gumball….- Un sin número de emociones transitaban por mi pequeño corazón.

-¡No me veas! – Grito tapándose la cara mientras se ponía de pie- ¡Soy un maldito monstruo!-

Me pare decidido, le tome de sus finas muñecas y le bese como si no hubiese un mañana, ¿Cómo podía decir aquellas cosas sobre su propia persona?

-No vuelvas a decir eso-

-Ma-Marshall…-

-Si esos son tus motivos…. – le tome por la cintura acercándolo a mí – Entonces me convertiré en tu _Dark Guardian Angel_, para protegerte de lo que sea y quien sea – solo podía verle a los ojos, puede que estuviesen un poco irritados pero yo sé lo que vi, vi el alma de un inocente el cual necesitaba protección – Puede que no sea un caballero con su blanca armadura pero, créeme Gumball – se inca sobre la rodilla derecha, llevándose la mano izquierda al corazón mientras que con la derecha sujeta la mano de Gumball – yo te protegeré hasta con mi vida, si lo necesitas –

-¡Marshall no!, no hagas el juramento por favor – Se puso de rodillas tomando mis manos- Nunca te dejaría…-

-Jejeje, está bien, pero si prometo algo, mis palabras son sinceras, y las acatare como si lo hubiese jurado – le sonreí pícaramente mientras que por su parte recibía un leve sonrojo.

-¡Maldición!, Llamitas- Busque rápidamente mi celular para checar la hora.

-¿Tenias planes con el Príncipe Llama?-

-Sí, le vería en un lugar, no recuerdo bien como se llama, creo que Blue Water, no, no, algo de… ¡A! Blue Fire, ya recordé- Sonreí al ver que si alcanzaría a llegar, 10:37 no pasaba de que me esperara un rato y ya.

-¡¿Blue Fire?!- Pronuncio Gumball muy sorpresivo.

-Amm si, ¿Lo conoces? –

- ¡No, No! Es solo que, jamás imagine que fueses a ese tipo de lugares, eso es todo - Al mirarlo me desvió la mirada, y parecía nervioso, acaso ¿Me ocultaba algo?, bueno... no es como si no le ocultara cosas pero… se miraba muy sospechoso.

-Normalmente no, pero Llamitas me convenció de ir, así que dije ¿Por qué no? Y acepte su invitación, dijo que había excelentes espectáculos-

-Ya-Ya veo…-

-¿Quisieras venir con migo Gumball?-

-¿¡Yo!?, lo-lo siento Marshall pero tengo cosas científicas que hacer y ammm, varias cosas de ese tipo, si quieres cuando termine les veo allá- Muy nervioso, totalmente, creo que sería mejor si le espío para saber que trae – Aunque sería muy noche, como eso de la 1:30 am…-

-Eso sería muy lindo Bubbs, pero no son horas de que estés despierto, al menos no para un diurno como tú – Toque su nariz con la última palabra y me encamine hacia sus grandes ventanales – Sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mi – Dije en tono serio, para luego voltearme y sonreírle coquetamente – Y quieras o no, te protegeré desde las alturas, porque te amo-

**Prov Gumball**

_"__Porque te amo"…_ fue lo último que dijo antes de salir volando del balcón. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, si descubre mi secreto se acabó todo, esto está muy mal… ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!? Tengo que hacer un disfraz y todavía una peluca, que mal, ¡Se me acaba el tiempo! No puedo llegar tarde a mi primer día. Tome el cabello que Fionna me había dado, saque mi invento por debajo de la cama y Salí corriendo al laboratorio.

**Prov Marshall**

Llegue rápidamente al lugar, y la verdad me sorprendió que hubiese mucha fila para entrar, menos mal que llamitas estaba en la entrada, así que me acerque a el.

-¡Ey! ¿Me esperaste demasiado?- le mire fijamente, traía la misma vestimenta de siempre- ¿No te cansas de usar lo mismo todo el tiempo?-

-Que lindo eres, todavía que te espero aquí afuera, y no, no me canso, cuando vea algo imposible cambiare mi vestimenta, hasta entonces no-

-¿Algo imposible? Comenzare a buscar –

- Que gracioso eres Marshall, ¿Ya podemos entrar?- Llamitas le hiso una señal al guardia y este me dejo entrar- Dime, ¿Los shows son lo único que tiene de especial este lugar? – pero cuando entramos, mi duda se había respondido; el lugar estaba lleno de pies a cabeza, apenas si se podía caminar.

- No, dicen que tiene un increíble ambiente-

-Pues si no fuese increíble no hubiera tanta gente –

-¿Vamos por algo de tomar?-

-¡Claro!- nos dirigimos a la barra, aunque apenas si podíamos pasar, y al llegar ahí nos dimos cuenta de porque tanta gente, el barman estaba haciendo malabares con sus 3 botellas y el shaker en la cabeza, y en un momento sincronizado cambiaba el shaker por una botella, tomando este su lugar y así sincronizadamente, la verdad digno de admirar, la luz UV hacia resaltar su blanca camisa y las bebidas del fondo. –Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar una Bloody Mary? –

-¡Claro joven!- Pronuncio fuertemente, la verdad es que el barman no se miraba muy viejo, de entre unos 27 a 33 años – ¿Sencillo, Blanco, Picante o del Sur Oeste?-

-Sencillo, con un poco de vodka extra –

-Woow Marshall, ¿Te encuentras bien?, eso es mucho ¿No te parece? –

Dirigí mi mirada a Llama arqueando mi ceja – Hasta donde yo recuerdo Llamitas, tu tomas más que yo, te recuerdo, ¿Quién era el que pedía un flaming lamborghini,pop rocks flaming shot, scorpion bowl o un backdraft shot, inclusive a veces los cuatro juntos?-

-Tienes razón, hace mucho no pido un flaming lamborghini- Sonrió traviesillamente – Disculpe, ¿A mí me podría dar un Flaming Lamborghini?-

-¿Esta seguro señor?- Pregunto el mesero mientras me entregaba mi Bloody Mary.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no ves acaso que soy de fuego?, ¡No te preocupes hombre! –

-Si usted dice señor, yo obedezco –se retiró y enseguida comenzó a apilar la cristalería para la bebida de Llamitas y de repente la luz se apagó, y acto seguido el barman prende fuego a la cristalería, dejando ver la hermosa fuente, y como era de esperarse llamitas no pudo esperar para darle un trago.

Un gran reflector ilumino lo alto del gran telón rojo que no dejaba ver el escenario y un joven bajo desde lo alto, vistiendo un traje de cuatro botones en cuadro color morado, con zapatos negros elegantes al igual que su camisa, y como un pequeño detalle una rosa azul en el bolsillo superior del saco.

-¿En vez de un pañuelo una rosa?, tsk, que atrevido-

-Ey Marshall…-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso ya estas ebrio?-

-No, es solo que, he visto algo imposible, así que mañana me acompañaras a comprar ropa-

-¡¿HE?! ¿De qué hablas Llamitas?- le mire con intriga.

-El joven de ahí…. –

-¿Que con eso?, parece ser el maestro de ceremonia-

-… Mi madre mando a extinguir a su especie Marshall-

-¡¿Qué?! – ahora que lo pienso jamás había indagado en el pasado de Llama, esa si fue una noticia de impacto -¿De que estas hablando?-

-Ellos vivían tranquilamente al pie de _LesCascadesBlanches_, las cascadas blancas en nuestroidioma, y mi madremando a destruir la únicacivilización que quedaba, solo pordiversión; ella me queríaenseñar a sermalvado y organizoese "juego", y así los aniquilo a todos, solo por…. Ser pacifistas-

-Espera… ¿Viajaron hasta Europa, solo para destruirlos?-

-Cuando eres malvado no importa la distancia Marshall-

-Aun no puedo creer que les mataras-

-Créeme que me arrepiento demasiado por ello-

(Sonidos de aplausos)

-¿Crees que te odie si te ve?-

(Damas y Caballeros)

-Espero que no…. para poder disculparme –

(Soy el dueño de este lugar y quisiera presentar a…..)

-¡¿EL DUEÑO?!- (pronunciación en coro por parte de Marshall y el Príncipe Llama)

(La Dramatización Felina)

(Sonidos de aplausos)

-Es oficial, nos va a correr- Pronuncie mientras regresaba a la bebida.

**Prov Gumball**

-¡Termine!- grite de la felicidad, y al mirar la hora… ¡11:47! O no, no, no, ¡Es tarde! Es más que tarde, ¡Tengo que llegar rápido! Salí corriendo al balcón y llame a mi gran halcón.

Al final pude hacer una peluca con el cabello de Fionna, su pigmentación la había cambiado a un tono rojizo, a una camisa de rejas le coloque una tira sensorial que iba desde mi cuello, hasta los guantes color negro, así al mover un dedo, lograría producir una nota, o cuando moviese el codo en cierta posición ya establecida otra, así nada mas tendría que tocar notas espéciales, sonidos de voz, cosas así, ¡A! sin mencionar el pantalón negro tuvo, también con un cinturón sensorial bajando en línea hasta mis tobillos, ¡Inclusive tuve el tiempo de editar los zapatos y de crear unos auriculares con micrófono de los sensores sobrantes!, pero lo que más me gusto fue la clave Sol invertida del lado izquierdo de mi cadera. Lo magnifico de estos sensores es que son transparentes, pero en cuanto encienda el invento, se iluminaran de colores aleatoriamente lineales igual que este mismo, y así, solo quedaba un detalle, mi color de piel, años atrás invente un pequeño caramelo, cuyo resultado al comerlo provocaba que la piel cambiara a un color Porcelana- Beige. Solo espero que así Marshall no me reconozca.

Al llegar entre corriendo por la puerta de atrás chocando con Ciel.

-¡A Jefe, discúlpeme por favor, no volverá a pasar!- Pronunciaba nervioso mientras le tendía la mano a mi superior para ayudarle.

-No te preocupes, llegaste siete minutos antes, así que esta bien, pero trata de no llegar prácticamente a la hora, por cierto Gumball. Que buen disfraz, no te hubiera reconocido, mas debo decir que tu voz es inconfundible – Rio un poco y luego me condujo a la parte trasera del escenario, para dar inicio a la función.

-¿Estás listo Gumball?- Yo solamente asentí mientras una dosis mortal de adrenalina recorría todo mi ser – Es hora del show- Me dijo Ciel antes de salir al escenario.

(Mesdames et Messieurs, ha llegado ante ustedes un show nuevo y totalmente innovador, que los hará arder desde el fondo de su ser, como evento de apertura al inicio de media noche, por favor denle la bienvenida a…..)


	3. Chapter III: Dudas y Aclaraciones

_Chapter III: Dudas y Aclaraciones_

**Prov Gumball**

(Mesdames et Messieurs, ha llegado ante ustedes un show nuevo y totalmente innovador, que los hará arder desde el fondo de su ser, como evento de apertura al inicio de media noche, por favor denle la bienvenida a Doux Angel & Fantasticillusion)

Dulce Ángel… ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Por qué no mejor dice el Dulce Príncipe?... Esto saldrá muy mal…

Se abre el telón y la verdad es que no veo nada, mas sin embargo sé que la gente se encuentra ahí, parada frente a mí, esperando a que haga algo que les guste…. Aunque la verdad con esa presentación que me dio Ciel… Tengo esa sensación otra vez, ese impulso… el mismo que el de la presentación, ese tipo de adrenalina… podría llegar a convertirme en adicto… Comienzo a sacudir mis dedos y un sonido sale de ellos, me dirijo al teclado y…..

_*Error sound In Windows XP Plays*  
*glitchs*  
*booing*  
(Where's the music?!  
My laptop died!  
Ha-ha!) _

_Press play, walk away  
I'm your laptop DJ  
I don't know how to mix  
So I just click on sync  
Please don't cheer too loud for me  
It will go to my head  
And if the music stops  
It means the battery's dead_

_(x3)_

**Prov Marshall**

-¿Doux Angel?- Miro a quien se encuentra en el escenario, un joven pelirrojo con un atuendo sumamente raro, pero sí que es un buen bailarín.

-Ey ¿Ya le viste Colmillos?-

-¿Acaso estas tratando de vengarte por todas las veces que te he dicho Llamitas?-

-Algo, pero debes de admitir que baila genial el mocoso de arriba-

-¿Te gusto?-

-¡Que va! Claro que no, sabes quién me gusta después de todo-

-Aún no sé qué le ven a esa niña boba…- voltee los ojos, la verdad solo quería enfocarme en la bebida que tenía por enfrente mío y pedir otra; hacía ya tiempo que Llamitas se había fijado en Fionna, y cuando se enteró de que andaría con Bubbs pues… la verdad no se lo tomo muy bien, tanto, que debido a él tuvimos que disolver la banda…

___(Press Play  
Turn the knobs  
Pump your fist  
Pretend you're cool, you can't resist)  
(2X)__  
__Where's the music?!_

-Deberías de ver su espectáculo, enserio, es como si cada paso que diera produjera un sonido-

Y como no dejaba de dar lata, trate de complacerle de mala gana. Volví a dirigir la mirada al pelirrojo de arriba… y lo que decía Llama era verdad… cada paso, un sonido, un mover de muñeca otro, estaba total y perfectamente sincronizado con la música… o más bien dicho, la música con el… a pesar de que no tuviese tan buena voz como la mía… su música hacia que recordara el laboratorio de Gumball, estaba lleno de sonidos de sus aparatos…. Gumball…

___Press play, walk away  
I'm your laptop DJ  
I don't know how to mix  
So I just click on sync  
Please don't cheer too loud for me  
It will go to my head  
And if the music stops  
It means the battery's dead_

_(x2)_

Fue entonces que decidí mirar más fijamente al sujeto.

___Press Play  
Turn the knobs  
Pump your fist  
Pretend you're cool, you can't resist  
(2X)_

Un momento…. Se parece a … ¿¡Gumball!?

_Press play, walk away  
I'm your laptop DJ  
I don't know how to mix  
So I just click on sync  
Please don't cheer too loud for me  
It will go to my head  
And if the music stops  
It means the battery's dead  
(3X)_

_(watch?v=68oVK7qcBoE)_

-No puede ser- Me puse de pie en un brinco, la verdad es que no podía creer lo que veía; ¡¿Como el señor perfección estaría cometiendo un crimen como ese?!

-¿Qué cosa no puede ser Marshall?-

-Se parece a Gumball, no, no se parece, ¡Es Gumball!-

-¿Qué?- (suelta una risa exagerada) – Por favor Marshall, creo que la bebida ya te afecto, y eso que sigues con la misma, yo por ejemplo, ya llevo siete de estas y estoy intacto-

-Sé que es imposible, pero ¿No crees que reconocería su perfil donde fuera?-

-Sí, si, si, tu amor platónicamente imposible, mira, una cosa es que tenga su mismo perfil y otra es que sean la misma persona; para empezar ¿Gumball baila o canta?-

-Pues, la verdad nunca le he visto hacerlo- Llamitas tenía razón, una cosa es su perfil y otra es que sean la misma persona… pero…

-Aunque, es muy poco probable de que existan dos perfiles idénticos, Marshall solo tengo una pregunta más para ti- la verdad es que nunca había visto tan serio a Llama- ¿Y si le espías y sales de la duda?- … De acuerdo, ahí murió su seriedad.

-¡¿Estas jodidamente loco?!-

-Es enserio… la verdad me gustaría cualquier pretexto para que su relación con Fionna termine-

-¿Me usarías de esa manera? … ¿Que acaso piensas que no quiero que su relación termine?-

- No es usar si tú también quieres que pase, ¿O no?-

- Touché… -

-Piénsalo, si se disuelve la relación, los dos tendríamos oportunidad-

-Sabes… pensare en tu propuesta- Me pare de la barra y ordene otra Bloody Mary.

-¿Qué haces Colmillos?-

-Averiguare si tengo razón-

-Entonces… voy contigo, no me perdería esto por nada- Me dirigio una sonrisa pícara, pidió un scorpion bowl y tomamos camino a detrás del escenario para esperar al pelirrojo.

Al cruzar las grandes puertas con el tan vendido letrero "No Pase" pudimos ver un área totalmente iluminada con grandes tocadores al fondo y asientos de tercio pelo color carmín, una sala lunch blanca de piel y lámparas de colores colgar del techo.

Se podía observar a la joven actriz salir corriendo y a otro sujeto llegar al tocador para el siguiente acto, así que decidimos tomar asiento en la mini sala.

-Disculpen, ¿Puedo ayudarlos?-

Mire a Llama y él estaba impactado mirando atrás del asiento y cuando me voltee me di cuenta del porqué; atrás de nosotros se encontraba el maestro de ceremonia… que mal, a Llamitas pareciera que lo había dejado mudo un gato, así que decidí hablar.

-Estamos esperando a un amigo-

-¿Un amigo?-

-Si, a Doux Angel, tengo que hablar seriamente con el-

-Disculpen, pero si ese es el caso temo que no pueden esperarle aquí, son políticas de la empresa-

-Perdona…- pronuncio bajamente Llama mientras ambos le dirigíamos la mirada.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Por favor Perdóname- Llama levanto la mirada… estaba llorando.

-Llama…-

-¡¿Llama?! Tú, ¡¿Tu eres el Príncipe Llama?!- pronuncio sobresaltado.

-Si… escucha yo en verdad lo lamento… no quería…. Causarle eso a tu pueblo y…-

Pude divisar como el Joven sonreía dejando ver su blanca dentadura, tomo las mejillas de Llama y seco sus lágrimas.

-Yo te perdone… el día en que te regrese con tu tirana madre-

-Saben- me pare del asiento viendo como el dueño veía con ojos de enamorado a Llamitas- creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho por lo cual hablar, y yo solo estorbo asi que…-

-Al parecer no lo recuerdas… ¿Verdad?... entonces creo que sería mejor que habláramos en privado, claro si te apetece… y así por mientras tu amigo podría esperar al Dulce Ángel aquí- sonrió el dueño pícaramente mientras retiraba sus manos de las mejillas de Llama para tendérsela como una invitación.

-No-no lo sé- Sonaba nervioso e instintivamente me dirigió la mirada.

-No te preocupes por mi Llama, yo espero aquí, desbloquea esa pieza en tu vida- comente mientras me sentaba pasando las manos por mi nuca.

-Entonces… iré contigo- mire de reojo y pude notar como sonreía mientras tomaba la mano del joven.

-A… y tu agradable amigo puede pedir lo que desee- sonrió mientras le hacía una seña a un mesero que se encontraba al lado del joven que se estaba preparando para el show.

**Prov Príncipe Llama**

¿Qué ignoro?... Eso fue hace tantos años… Me llevo agarrado de la mano, como si fuese un niño pequeño, por un pasillo lleno de bombillas de colores con cristalería colgando, al final había una gran puerta doble de madera negra, y al entrar un escritorio tallado a mano de el mismo material que la puerta, una silla reclinable, y dos más para asuntos de negocios, las paredes de un color perla con cortinas moradas al igual que la alfombra, a la izquierda había un mini bar y a la derecha un sofá en L color morado.

-Por favor toma asiento- tendió su mano a donde se encontraba el sofá y pase a sentarme- ¿Te apetece algo de tomar?- Yo negué con la cabeza- Bueno esta bien- sonrió y se sentó a lado mío- Dime.. ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas de ese día? –

-Si lo supiera no estaría aquí… -

-Jeje es verdad-sonrió tiernamente- No me recuerdas a mi… por ejemplo- pude ver como miraba al piso desilusionado -

-Mi madre me dijo, que me había borrado una pieza de mi memoria, y que no me la daría por que sería fatal… creo que… tiene que ver contigo… pero no sé cómo- mire al joven seriamente y el solo suspiro.

**Prov Ciel**

Su mirar traía muchas incógnitas con él, y al parecer no podría hacer otra cosa más que contarle toda la verdad…

-Veras fue hace ocho años…-

**Flash Back**

Tenía once años, y ese día había salido temprano de la aldea rumbo a _LesCascadesBlanches,_tome un poco de agua y me adentre en ellas; había pasado tiempo y deseaba ir al santuario. Después de nueve minutos de caminar en la oscuridad pude divisar como un pequeño agujero en el techo dejaba entrar la luz del sol a un pequeño santuario, había crecido alrededor de un mini lago algo de flora, en el pequeño lago se encontraban unos hermosos peses violeta, y, en frente de este una piedra tallada para meditar; escale y me senté un rato a meditar, pero no podría durar ni un minuto cuando entro mi madre corriendo.

-¡Ciel, tienes que irte!- Dijo desbordando en lágrimas trayendo en sus brazos a mi pequeña hermana.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?-

-Han venido unos tipos muy malos corazón, toma – Me acerco a mi pequeña hermana de tan solo un siete meses de edad- necesito que salgan de aquí, si es posible a otro pueblo, por favor cuida bien de tu pequeña hermana-

-¡Pero mamá, ¿Es que acaso no vendrás con nosotros?!- comencé a llorar- ¡¿Qué haremos sin ti?!-

-Corazón yo…- Se escuchaban pisadas entrar a la caverna- Apaga tu llama y escóndete detrás de la gran piedra, yo les distraeré, y en cuanto veas oportunidad corre lejos de aquí, hijo mío-

-Pero, ¡Tú no sabes pelear!-

-Hijo mío no hay tiempo, obedece y sálvense-

Yo solo no podía dejar de llorar, y ante las últimas palabras de mi madre corrí detrás de la gran roca, apague mi llama y espere.

-Los amo…-

Me asome para ver si ya se habían ido… pero lamentablemente lo que pude observar fue como incineraban a mi madre, quemando todo el santuario con ella. Después de lograr su cometido mire como a un pequeño de siete años le dejaban jugar con las cenizas del lugar.

-Espera aquí hijo, traeré a un prisionero para que sea tu mascota personal y después, le mataras- Sonrió satisfecha la madre mientras salía de la cueva

¡¿Cómo podían tratarnos así?! Mi corazón ardía, y eso causo que mi llama se encendiera atrayendo al pequeño, ellos nos habían quitado lo más valioso… así que… les devolvería el favor…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el pequeño.

-¿Yo?, tú no eres de aquí, así que ¡¿Quién eres?!- grite.

-¿Yo?, me llamo Llama, pero me dicen Llamita porque soy pequeño- comento haciendo un puchero a lo cual solo respondí con una mueca- Dime, ¿Tú vas a ser mi amigo nuevo?-

-¿No querrás decir tu nuevo amigo?-

-¿Eso es un si? ¡Eso es grandioso!- me abraso-

-Oye…-

-¡Seremos grandes amigos! Veras que si- Lo dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

-Dime nuevo amigo, ¿Por qué tu llama es azul?- suspire ante su pregunta, se notaba que ni siquiera sabía algo acerca de nosotros.

-Eso es porque somos pacíficos, no pensamos en ocasionar algún mal-

-Pero hace un momento te pusiste naranja…- comento el pequeño.

-Soy fuego igual que tu-

-Si pero mi mami dice que ustedes son malos, dime nuevo amigo, ¿Eres malo?-

-¿Te parece si salimos a jugar?- comente tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si pero rápido nuevo amigo, mi mami no le gusta que la desobedezca-

Nos dirigimos a la salida para caminar por entre el bosque.

-Oye nuevo amigo, ¿A qué vamos a jugar?-

-Al escondite, gana al que no lo encuentres las llamas rojas-

-Pero yo soy un llama roja, entonces ¿Ya perdí?-

-No, tú eres como yo o mi hermana-

-Nuevo amigo tengo hambre…-

Mire cerca un pequeño arbusto con unas cuantas moras, las tome y se las tendí al pequeño.

-¿Que es eso?- pronuncio mientras observaba las pequeñas esferas.

-¿Nunca habías visto una mora?-

-No... Mamá dice que debo de comer el mejor carbón que existe-

-Pues aquí no hay, además hace daño comer eso, puede que seamos parte de fuego, pero preferimos nuestro lado humano-

-Es por eso que mama dice que son peligrosos-

-Tu mamá no sabe lo que es corazón-

-Pero ella me quiere…-

-Yo opino que te usa-

El pequeño al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar mientras comía de apoco las moras con la cabeza baja. Caminamos una gran distancia, la verdad me sorprendía que mi hermana siguiese dormía, pero prefería no despertarle.

-Que extraño, no has dicho pio desde hace horas Llamita-

-Nadie me quiere….-

-¿Qué?- me detuve para verlo, no había dejado de llorar, mire como caía el sol- será mejor que acampemos aquí- mire de reojo al pequeño que se estaba acostando en posición fetal en el suelo - ¿Qué haces?-

-Dijiste acampar así que….-

-Claro que no, nos encontrarían, y no quieres perder el juego… ¿O sí?-

-Entonces ¿Dónde?-

Sonreí malvadamente y apunte a un árbol – Allí arriba – Escale fácilmente y me acomode en una rama.

-Pero nuevo amigo, yo no sé trepar arboles-

-Si no subes y te encuentran habrás perdido el juego – y con esas últimas palabras revise a mi hermana, mire que estaba bien y me quede dormido profundamente.

Al despertar Llamita apenas acababa de subir a una rama, se miraba totalmente exhausto, eso y los rasguños por todo su cuerpo evidenciaban toda una noche de trabajo.

-Hay que seguir-

-Pero… acabo de subir…-

-Eso no importa, el juego sigue y digo que hay que seguir-

Baje del árbol y mire como Llamita se rasguñaba tratando de bajar, hasta que callo torpemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si…- pronuncio levemente.

-Entonces hay que seguir- pronuncie con una sonrisa mientras avanzábamos por la selva.

-¡Deténganse ahí!- se escuchó gritar a lo lejos asi que jale al pequeño de las muñecas para correr, pero el soldado nos acorralo provocando un incendio.

-Joven Príncipe su mamá esta muy preocupada por usted y tu prepárate-

Observe como el soldado disparo, ese era el final para mi y mi hermano pero, pude divisar como Llama se ponía enfrente de nosotros y recibía el impacto cayendo boca abajo en el suelo.

-¡Joven Príncipe!- grito el guardia mientras se acercaba corriendo- ¡TU MALDITO PLEBEYO!- grito con ira, forcejeando conmigo logrando arrebatar a mi pequeña hermana de mis brazos- Me quedare con esto y vengare al joven príncipe-

Trate de arrebatarle a la bebe pero cuando me dirigí hacia él había sido demasiado tarde, la había quemado justo enfrente de mis narices y yo como un cobarde no había podido hacer nada.

-¡NO!- un grito desgarrador salió de mi mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a desbordar, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas del soldado que estaba frente de mi.

-¡Basura! Eso es lo que son- yo no podía hacer nada mas que llorar mientras me resignaba al final, mas sin embargo, cuando el soldado estuvo a punto de disparar Llama se puso de pie.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi nuevo amigo, y ¡Jamás te perdonare el haber matado a su linda hermanita!-

-Llama…- En verdad sonaba molesto, tanto que comenzó a crecer, transformándose totalmente, hasta terminar con la vida del soldado aquel, al poco tiempo regreso a la normalidad- Que he hecho…. Lo lamento Llama…-

No me había dado cuenta de que el pobre se encontraba tan exhausto que se había quedado dormido.

Después de un rato decidí regresarlo, el no tenía la culpa de nada, y encima me había salvado…. Le tome en mis brazos y lo cargue de regreso a la aldea. Para cuando el despertó estábamos en mi antigua casa, claramente ya nada mas eran ruinas quemadas pero, serviría de refugio, mientras no hubieran soldados cerca.

-Nuevo amigo…-

-Llama, ¿Cómo sigues?-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-

-Es normal, si te transformas así tan abruptamente y la verdad es que soy un novato en la curación- el pequeño tomo mi mano.

-Por favor... duele mucho- apretó más fuerte mi mano mientras cerraba otra vez los ojos.

Supongo que se lo debo… apreté mis puños y comencé a frotar mis manos mientras que estos se cubrían por una llama color aqua, comencé a masajear las áreas afectadas.

-¡Au! Duele-

-Temo que tendrás que aguantar, te dije que soy un novato en esto-

-Estoy seguro de que un día serás un gran doctor-

-¿Cómo supiste que quería ser doctor?- la verdad es que ¿Era adivino o qué?

-Tu… proteges… deseas la vida… mientras que yo… destruyo –

-No digas eso, también proteges, me protegiste a mi ¿No? –

-Pero… no pude proteger a tu hermanita… y yo solo…- mire como el pequeño se sentaba y tomaba mis manos- yo solo quiero que sonrías nuevo amigo, ya que, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, ¡Te quiero!- Al pronunciar lo último beso mi mejilla, y solo eso fue necesario para teñir mi rostro de un color purpura.

-Yo…yo…-

-La verdad es que eres magnifico, ya no me duele mi cuerpo, Gracias nuevo amigo- dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura y bondad en su rostro.

-No hay de que…- dije desviando la mirada- Oye… Te llevare con tu madre ¿Sabes dónde esta?-

-Esta en las costas, llegamos por mar-

Solamente asentí con la cabeza y camine junto con Llama agarrados de la mano hasta las costas y al llegar ahí, pude ver como los navíos se retiraban excepto uno; en la playa podía verse a una mujer de pie. Nos acercamos más y fue cuando Llama me soltó la mano y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- Grito Llama.

La señora abrazo a su hijo al mismo tiempo que levanto la mano señalándome, estaba dispuesta a incinerarme pero, antes de que eso pasara Llama corrió a mí.

-¡Mamá, te prohíbo que le mates!- grito, al son de las burlas de la señora.

-¡Dame un buen motivo para no hacerlo!- grito ella.

Llama solo me jalo del brazo dejándome a su mismo nivel para poder así darme un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Porque yo le amo mamá!- mire al pequeño que miraba con ojos retadores a su madre, la señora no estaba feliz con la respuesta del joven Príncipe.

-¡Llamita ven aquí!- ordeno y el joven obedeció- Es hora de ir a casa pequeño, ¡y Tu!- apunto hacia mí- ¡La próxima vez que te vea te mataré!- sus palabras me dejaron helado… pero lo que más me había dejado así era el hecho de que Llama se había ido… a donde nunca lo podría alcanzar….

**Fin del Flash Back**

-O al menos eso había creído Llama…-

**Prov Gumball**

-¡A…! Por fin ha terminado mi turno, fue la primera vez y ha sido estupendo- sentía una alegría inmensa, me gustaba mucho el trabajo.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás observe como iba corriendo el siguiente a escena, yo solo me preocupe por relajarme, así que llegue y me senté frente al gran espejo que había hasta que sentí un aliento sumamente helado recorrer mi cuello y cuando me di la vuelta, ahí estaba el…

-¡Marshall!- Dije sorpresivamente.

-¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú Bubbs!- Dijo casi gritando mientras me señalaba.

-No sé de qué me habla señor- desvié la mirada, ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿Qué podía hacer?- Usted seguro me está confundiendo- ¡Rayos, Rayos, Rayos!

-¿Confundiendo? Pues, a pesar de que no es su apariencia podría reconocer ese perfil, además de ese singular aroma-

¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado por completo mi aroma natural- ¿Disculpe?-

-Si ese aroma a…. – se quedó en pausa mientras se acercaba más a mi cuello por la espalda para poder reconocer el aroma-… goma de mascar….-

-Me fascina la goma de mascar, ¿Sera acaso por eso?, además señor, usted huele a alcohol- la verdad era mínimo el aroma.

-Puede que haya tomado, pero no estoy ebrio, podría reconocerte donde fuera-

Voltee para verlo cara a cara pero al parecer ya era tarde, me tenía acorralado contra el espejo con sus dos brazos Este de seguro es el fin para mi secreto.


	4. Chapter IV: ¿Fuera La Máscara?

_Chapter IV: ¿Fuera La Máscara?_

**_-ADVERTENCIA -_**

**_Si usted es una persona sensible al lemon, hentai, etc. chico x chico favor de leer con cuidado._**

**_Gracias por leer, ATTE EXYXE1220_**

**Prov Marshall**

Él es Gumball, lo sé, aunque no lo acepte… te atraparé con las manos en la masa si es necesario Bubbs.

-Bien, bien, no eres, Gumball…- Pronuncie moviendo los ojos demostrando que no le creía, aun sin retirar las manos del espejo para que no escapara.

-¿Acaso sigues sin creerme? Bien- Pronuncio mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?-

Bingo… un punto a mi favor Bubbs-Algo sin importancia ¿Te parece?- Le mire asechadoramente.

-Bien no veo porque no, ¿Qué cosa quieres?- Dijo recordando sus manos en el tocador.

Le mire a los ojos, él se miraba confiado y a la vez con miedo… Me acerque lentamente haciendo que nuestra separación disminuyera notablemente y le di un tierno beso, al cual respondió con dulzura; así que procedí a aumentar la intensidad siendo nuevamente correspondido hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno se hiso presente… Es lógico… es Gumball… pero ¿Por qué lo niega?... ¿Por qué… me lo niega?...

-Sal con migo… una cita, solos los dos- sonreí coquetamente.

-¡¿Una Cita?!-

-Sí, ahora mismo-

-D-de acuerdo, ¿Qué haremos?-

-Es una sorpresa- Sonrei traviesamente.

Te atraparé Gumball…..

**Prov Gumball**

¿Qué intenta hacer?, como sea, solo es una cita, nada del otro mundo….

Marshall se acercó a mi lentamente…. Se miraba muy decidido…

-¡¿Me volverás a besar?! Tsk, pervertido- le empuje.

-¿Eso quieres?-

-¡Claro que no!- Aunque fuese evidente, ya que estaba totalmente rojo.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate, pero antes de irnos tengo que vendarte los ojos, como dije es una sorpresa-

-Bien…-

Deje que me venderá los ojos con un pañuelo y sentí que me cargaba para emprender vuelo a donde fuera que decidiera llevarme.

**Prov Príncipe Llama**

-Así que…. Eso es lo que paso….- No sabía que decir o pensar, aquello me tenía en shock… solo se una cosa… si mi madre llega ver a Ciel… seguro lo mata y no quiero eso…

-¿Te parece si…. Si empezamos como amigos?- pregunto el azulado.

Le mire a los ojos, se miraba muy preocupado… eso quiere decir que… ¿De verdad me ama?... Quiero recordar… deseo… recordar…

-¡Claro! Eso sería estupendo- le sonreí, y al escuchar eso el se puso tan feliz que se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

-Ho gran príncipe Llama, me concedería el honor de acompañarme en un paseo nocturno?-

Le mire, estaba un poco sonrojado, se miraba adorable – El honor será mío- tome su mano, me puse de pie.

-Nada mas me pongo mi ropa informal y ya- Sonrió tiernamente, a lo cual yo sonreí asintiendo la cabeza. Después de diez minutos salimos fuera del establecimiento agarrados de la mano.

Caminamos un rato y llegamos a un pequeño lago, totalmente rodeado de árboles con una pequeña cascada, observe como Ciel se quitó los zapatos y se arremango el pantalón por arriba de las rodillas.

-¿Qué no vienes?-

-¡¿Estás loco?, somos de fuego!- Observe como rodo los ojos sentándose en la orilla-¡No te atrevas!- Grite, pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo él ya había metido sus pies en el lago, no podía creer lo que veía, los movía de un lado al otro como si fuese pez chapoteando por diversión.-Pero… eso es imposible….-

-Si te conectas con tu lado humano no lo es- pronuncio con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me invitaba a sentarme a lado suyo.

-¿Lado humano?- pregunte mientras tomaba asiento.

-Sí, tu lado humano, el pacifico- me dirigió la mirada- veras, cuando renuncias a la destrucción del fuego, puede llegar a convertirse en algo hermoso- toco la jema que estaba en mi pecho y seguido regreso la mirada al lago.

-Y… ¿Cómo se hace eso?- Tome asiento a un lado de el sin tocar el agua.

-Años de práctica- rio un poco- se enseñaba en mi pueblo… cuando el pequeño aprende a caminar, se le enseña las bondades del fuego, entre ellas la curación-

-¿Podrías enseñarme?-

Al escuchar esas palabras me dirigió la mirada con asombro- ¿Te das cuenta que al decir eso estarías renunciando a tu pueblo?-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?!- Le mire sorprendido, jamás pensé que me fuese a decir eso.

-Veras…. Tu pueblo tiene una ideología totalmente distinta, por lo tanto…. Un rey pasivo… no sería bienvenido… llevando al exilio… leí todas sus leyes al llegar-

-¡Wao!, yo nada más abro el libro y me quedo dormido- mencione mientras me acostaba en el pasto, con las manos en mi nuca, cruzando los pies- Y…. ¿Encontraste algo sobre… memorias?-

-¿Qué?- me dirigió la mirada bruscamente.

-Si que hacen con ellas, o que se yo-

-Pues, recuerdo haber leído que todas las memorias eran resguardadas por los reyes a cargo o un báculo de fuego, dependiendo el criterio del rey-

-¿Y si ….. Nada más hay Reyna?-

-¿No estarás pensando ir, o si?-

-No, solo curiosidad…-

-Funciona igual, la Reyna decidiría entonces-

-¡Bien!- pronuncie mientras me ponía de pie para tenderle la mano a Ciel- Tengo hambre, así que ¿Desearías acompañarme?- pronuncie con una sonrisa.

Ciel asintió con la cabeza teniendo un ligero tono lila en el rostro.

-¿Dónde deseas ir a comer?- pregunto tímidamente mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-A mi casa- dije con total confianza mientras le guiñaba.

**Prov Ciel**

¡¿A su casa?! No puedo creerlo… ¡Que emoción! Sé que he esperado mucho, pero aun así no debo de perder la cabeza, solamente cenaremos algo y eso es todo, nada fuera de lo normal, solo dos amigos…. Cenando solos…. La verdad… esto hace que piense que es como una cita….

Caminamos un rato y al llegar pude divisar una gran fogata, y en su interior una casita de madera.

-No es mucho ni la gran cosa… pero es mi casa… aunque deseo expandirla, pero no consigo trabajadores que manejen bien el fuego jeje- pronuncio con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Tu casa es hermosa- pronuncie mientras tomaba su mano.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no me la pasaba genial, comimos y nos quedamos platicando un rato, después saco un famoso juego de cartas y jugamos hasta deshoras… no quería que terminara… deseaba estar más tiempo con él, así que decidí hacerme el dormido.

-¿Ciel? ¿Ciel?, oh valla… bueno no hay nada que hacerle- me tomo entre sus cálidos brazos y me acostó en la cama, tapándome como si fuese un niño pequeño, después de eso se escuchó cuando salía de la casa…

-Sabía que tratarías de recuperar tu memoria…- susurre mientras caía dormido.

**Prov Gumball**

Se escuchaban diversos sonidos, parecía ser un lugar muy concurrido, y cuando por fin me quito la venda, estábamos en un restaurante de lujo…

-O-Oye…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es demasiado formal para ti?-

-¡Nada es demasiado para mí!- pronuncie mientras señalaba a mi pecho con el pulgar.

Esa noche fue muy divertida…. Y sin darme cuenta, me enamoraba cada vez más de Marshall.

Cenamos y de ahí me volvió a vendar los ojos, llevándome de fiesta al Blue Fire, después de unos tragos me volvió a vendar los ojos y al abrirlos….

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!- Estábamos en mi habitación….

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo una habitación, ni que fuera del rey de Aaa-

-¡¿Solo una habitación? Es la del Dulce Príncipe!-

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que es la de Gumball?-

Oh no, que he hecho, ¡Rayos!

-Solo lo se…- Susurre.

-Admítelo, eres tu Bubbs-

-¿En verdad quieres saber?- no puedo creer que este en este predicamento… no me queda otra opción… mas que esa….

-¡Si, deseo saberlo!-

-¡Soy su primo, idiota!- Mentir… ojalá y se lo trague…

-No te creo-

-No lo hagas si no quieres, ahora, ¿Podríamos irnos?-

**Prov Marshall**

¡¿Su primo?! Que mal chiste… aunque… Gumball jamás diría groserías ni se comportaría de esa manera…. Además de que en el restaurante no supo con que tenedor comer ensalada o el de la carne, agarro la copa del vino y la del Martini incorrectamente… parece que en verdad no es Bubbs…

-Bien…. Te creo- El solo se quedó viéndome fijamente con una mirada de enojo- Lamento el mal entendido, y el haberte quitado parte de tu tiempo, saluda a Bubbs de mi parte- Comencé a flotar y me dirigí a la ventada lentamente, y cuando estaba a punto de salir sentí que me jalaban la camisa… - ¿Pasa algo?- El joven se miraba muy triste.

-Ya no quiero… ya no quiero estar solo- pronuncio levemente.

El joven me tomo de la manga haciendo que dejara de levitar solo para seguirle, cuando sentí un empujón que me dejo semi-acostado sobre la cama.

-¡Oye!- Grite, pero cuando le mire, él ya estaba sobre mi agarrándome fuertemente la camisa- ¿Sabes que esta es una locura?... ¿Verdad?- ante mis palabras el solamente asintió- Oye… ni siquiera se tu nombre, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Eso no importa…- Pronuncio levemente- Puedes llamarme… Asmodeus…- Pronuncio levemente antes de besarme,

Comenzó a besarme con más intensidad, mientras me desabrochaba la camisa de a poco… él decía que no era Bubbs pero… ¿Cómo es que se sentía como el?... Era lo mismo… era como si estuviera besando a …. Gumball…

Comenzó a besar y a morder mi cuello, bajando lentamente hasta la zona del pantalón... Me incorpore tomándole fuertemente de las muñecas y le puse boca abajo, me acerque más a su cuerpo y le empecé a tocar su miembro ya notablemente erecto…-Aahh…- pronunciaba tiernamente… me acerque a su oreja empezándola a morder mientras le daba ligeros roces por atrás… -No esta noche… - susurre mientras me separaba de golpe flotando hasta la ventana – Te lo digo porque me caíste bien- le mire de reojo sonriéndole pícaramente y me Salí de esa habitación rumbo a mi casa… ¡¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?!... Maldita sea, me deje llevar por ese mocoso… lo peor de todo es que… en realidad me gusto… quiero… volver a verle…

**Prov Príncipe Llama**

Sali de la casa lo mas sigilosamente posible dirigiéndome a toda marcha al reino del fuego, estaba decidido a recuperar esa memoria, costara, lo que me costara.

Al llegar no fue difícil infiltrarme en el castillo, pero por mas que busque no encontraba nada, asi que desanimado Sali a la plaza principal….

-¿Sucedió algo joven?-

Dirigí mi mirada a la joven voz femenina y resulto der una leona de fuego.

-Perdí algo muy valioso… y no sé dónde esta…-

-Si perder algo es olvidar, entonces Atenea podría ayudar, ve a donde los mundos se juntan y dejan ver el infernal arder-

-Gra-Gracias…-

Camine para buscar a la tal Atenea… pero… a pesar de buscar por toda la ciudad no encontré el lugar que me dijo la leona… decepcionado me dirigí a un lago rojo que chocaba de golpe con las aguas azules del mar a las afueras de la ciudad…

-¡A-TE-NE-A!- Grite… pero nadie apareció, era oficial, se me habían acabado las ideas de donde podría estar esa persona.

-¿Qué es lo que desea joven príncipe?-

Me voltee de golpe en dirección al lago y pude observar como las aguas se combinaban para formar un bastón de agua que se dirigía flotando hacia mí.

-¿Tu-Tu eres Atenea?- pregunte temeroso.

-Si, lo soy. Yo soy el gran báculo Atenea-

-¡Genial! ¿Podrías devolverme mi recuerdo?- Dije entusiasmado.

El báculo cayó al suelo formando un charco de agua al cual por inercia me aleje un poco de él, pero de repente comenzó a rodearme, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, todo un sinfín de hechos se me vieron expuestos ante mis ojos… mi madre me había quitado la memoria más de una vez… y todas a causa de lo mismo…. Ciel…. De alguna manera siempre me encontraba y me enamoraba... y mi madre nos obligaba a mudarnos y encima me borraba la memoria… Siete veces…. La primera en las cascadas, luego cerca de las costas de lo que antes fue China… las ruinas de París… los escombros de Alemania…. El desierto de lo que fue Brasil…. los cráteres en donde estuvo Estados Unidos… las selvas de México… y después llegamos aquí…. Aaa… eso explica el por qué soy poliglota… A donde fuéramos siempre aparecía Ciel y me volvía a enamorar….

-Gracias… Atenas…- Pronuncie antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a mi casa… con Ciel… Mi amor…

Al llegar a mi casa pude observarle dormir tranquilamente, así que decidí acostarme a un lado de él, tratando de no despertarle, y cerré mis ojos para dormir… a su lado.

**Prov Ciel**

Sentí como se movía un poco la cama y al darme vuelta pude ver a Llama durmiendo plácidamente…. O no… era…. Hermoso….y perfecto…. No pude contenerme y comencé a besarle… él se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba… me coloque encima de él y le besé el cuello… Llama tenía la mala maña de dormir con ropa interior dejando ver su perfecto abdomen al cual no me pude resistir…

Podía ver como comenzaba a sonrojarse… pareciera que estaba teniendo un sueño placentero ya que su miembro comenzó a hacerse presente…

Comencé a masturbarle y a besarle con más intensidad… sonidos de éxtasis salían de su boca… tenia demasiado calor así que me desabroche la camisa…. Cuando menos lo pensé me apretaba demasiado el pantalón… así que me lo desabroche, y de mi bóxer morado sobresalía mi pene… me senté sobre las piernas de Llama y comencé a frotar mi miembro contra el suyo… era demasiado éxtasis para mi…

-¿Ciel…?-

Voltee y mire a Llama quien estaba despierto viéndome con ojos de sorpresa…

¡Que vergüenza! Yo así y el… solamente desvíe la mirada, no podía verle a los ojos, me había atrapado por completo, haciendo visible un tono purpura en mis mejillas…

-¿Acaso.. Esto es un sueño Ciel…?-

Le mire un poco temeroso a los ojos, se miraba confundido... ¡Creía que era un sueño! Que felicidad… un gran peso menos… -Si Llama… es un sueño…-

-Pero… parece muy real… aunque… me alegra… es como hace años… cuando hicimos el amor en aquel gran lago…-

¿Qué? Acaso el….. ¿Había tenido éxito? O es que acaso ¿Yo era el que estaba soñando?...

-Pero Ciel.. Eso es nuevo… ¿Qué es esa marca en tu pecho?- Señalo al lado derecho de mi tórax a lo cual yo solo solté una risita.

-Esa es la prueba de que soy un doctor fuego profesional o sanador como prefieras- pronuncie mientras colocaba mi frente con la suya y cerraba los ojos- es el símbolo de la salud-

-Pero… no parece un tatuaje… no me digas que…-

-Así es, me marcaron como vil ganado… jeje-

-Pero… eso es terrible… mataré al hijo de puta que oso lastimar tu hermoso cuerpo de esa manera-

Al terminar de hablar rodo, quedando Llama encima mío.

-Jeje ¿Qué haces?- Le sonreí mientras él se acercaba cada vez más.

Me beso y yo le correspondí, comenzando a pasar mis uñas por su espalda.

-No Ciel… ¿Tu qué haces?- Me respondió con una sonrisa traviesa a lo cual se la devolví.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello lenta y apasionadamente… me quito por completo la camisa y el pantalón comenzando a lamer mi pezón.

-Aah… ¿Estás seguro… Llama?-

Comenzó a morderme la oreja – Te haré mío… una vez más…- susurro.

**Prov Autor**

Ciel comenzó a editarse cada vez más, Llama le miro a los ojos sonriendo traviesamente mientras bajaba su bóxer ya con su miembro erecto. Empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas como si se tratara de un caramelo para después proceder a introducirlo completamente en su boca, produciendo que Ciel comenzara a estremecerse.

Llama se detuvo y miro de reojo a Ciel acercándose mas a el decidió morder su cuello al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos por la parte trasera de Ciel, ocasionando que diera un grito ahogado – Estas muy caliente Ciel… - pronuncio Llama mientras comenzaba a agarrar ritmo con sus dedos- ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que lo hicimos?- Ciel no paraba de gemir, y ante esa hermosa reacción Llama decidió meter un tercer dedo, causando que llama gritara un poco del dolor.

-¡Aaah!... Cuatro…. Cuatro años… ¡Duele Llama!- Logro pronunciar Ciel entre gemidos.

-No te preocupes… te acostumbraras,,,,- pronuncio antes de besarle con pasión.

Ciel no podía dejar de gemir una y otra vez, y para Llama ante el bello rostro de su amante termino sacando los dedos para dejarle respirar, mas sin embargo cuando hiso aquello Ciel no pareciera necesitar aire ya que envistió al pobre quedando sobre el mientras le besaba el cuello, para ir bajando lentamente hasta su entrepierna. Le quito el bóxer y comenzó a succionar el miembro de Llama como si se tratase de una paleta de hielo, a lo cual Llama empezó a darle pequeñas envestidas donde casi ocasiona que Ciel se asfixie.

-¡Ahh! Ciel… déjame insertarlo en otra parte…- Al escuchar esas palabras Ciel se separó dejando ver un pequeño hilo de saliva; Para Llama era muy placentero verle de esa manera… Ciel se acercó al a Llama quedando casi sentado prosiguió e insertar lentamente el miembro de su compañero moviendo lentamente sus caderas.

-Lo lamento- Pronuncio Llama mientras tomaba a Ciel por las caderas – Pero ya no lo resisto- Se aferró a sus caderas y lo metió completamente causando que Ciel gritara del dolor, mientras comenzaba a envestirle cada vez más rápido y profundamente haciendo que Ciel pronunciara el nombre de el una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Llama le beso para callar un poco los gritos del joven mientras que con la otra mano le masturbaba.

-¡Aaah! …mmm…. Lla-Llama… ya no lo resisto yo… yo…- Ante esas palabras Llama acelero el ritmo y al cabo de un momento ambos dieron un grito de placer llegando a la cumbre del orgasmo logrando asi correrse los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama acurrucándose para asi poder llegar a tener dulces sueños.

**Prov Gumball**

**¿Qué acabo de hacer?... casi… casi… ¡Tengo sexo con Marshall Maldita sea!, esta bien que le empiece a querer pero ¡Carajo!... al menos ya se convencio de que no soy yo….. ¿Mi primo?, ¿Encerio?... espera…. El me beso… como Gumball… y como…. ¡Maldito Desgraciado! Dice que me ama y, y ¡Besa a un desconocido!... al menos me tranquiliza el saber que el desconocido también soy yo….. pero….. si lo hizo ahora…. Lo puede hacer después… no sabia que el era de ese tipo que tiene aventuras… aunque de cierta manera también es mi culpa, después de todo sigo con Fionna….**

**Pero, si se enamora de mi otro yo… entonces ¡No habría problema alguno!, eso es ¡Estupendo!... pero… el dijo que me amaba….. al parecer tendre que esperar… si me busca primero tendre que ver la forma de terminar pronto con Fionna…. Y si le busca a el…. Vere que hago….**

**Me quite el disfraz y me acosté a dormir, pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos tranquilamente sono el celular – Es de madrugada, por santo amor a la ciencia…- abri el celular, había recibido un mensaje de Fiona**

**_"_****_Querido Gumball, espero no te importe pero Cake y yo ya fijamos la fecha para nuestra boda, re llevara a cabo pasado mañana o mas bien dicho mañana debido a la hora jeje ¡A! y Cake a decidido hacerme una despedida de soltera prácticamente hoy, ten dulces sueños esposo mio._**

**_ATTE Tu Futura Esposa"_**

-¡¿Qué?!-


	5. Duele, Duele Mucho Amar a Dos

_Chapter V: Duele, Duele Mucho… Amar a Dos_

**Prov Marshall**

¡¿Cómo pude hacer eso?! ¡Maldita sea!... Volé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi casa… ¿Qué hare ahora?, si me enamoro de los dos…. Eso sería… ¡Horrible!, en verdad deseaba que fuesen la misma persona… creí… creí… que estaba con Gumball por un momento… aunque después de hoy… me doy cuenta de que no es así….

Aunque…. Gumball esta comprometido, y no sé si va a dejar a Fionna… eso me dolería mucho y no creo poder soportar eso… pero en cambio…. su primo…. Asmodeus…. Se me lanzo como si quisiera devorarme…. Y era como si hubiese esperado por mi… desde hace mucho tiempo…

Creo que no tiene nada de malo que le vea a ambos, tal vez así pueda llegar a aclarar mi mente.

**Prov Gumball**

-¡¿Qué?!- Pronuncie sorprendido- Es muy poco tiempo…...- marque rápidamente el número de Fionna.

-Gumball ya es tarde ¿No crees?- pronuncio entre bostezos.

-Fionna, escucha, mañana es muy pronto… ¿No podríamos posponerla un poco?...-

-¡¿Qué?!- Pronuncio molesta- ¡¿Qué acaso no me amas?!, escúchame bien, si no es mañana… ¡NO SERA OTRO DIA!-

-Pero Fi…-

-BUENAS NOCHES-

Colgó el teléfono tras sus últimas palabras…. ¿Ahora qué hago?... Marshall dijo que me protegería… pero… después de hoy…. Lo dudo.. y pensar que casi me jura amor eterno… Maldito mentiroso…

**Prov Marshall**

Pasaron las horas y no sabía que hacer… cuando menos lo había pensado ya era de día, y yo, sin poder dormir, así que me puse mi traje para el sol y volé lo más rápido que pude al castillo de Gumball.

Cuando llegue a su alcoba me topé con el mientras aun dormía, entonces decidí pasar y acostarme a un lado de él… era tan hermoso poder verle dormir….

Mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos hacerle mío… mas sin embargo con la poca razón que tenía suprimí mis salvajes instintos..

-Mmmm….. Marshall..-pronuncio Gumball aun dormido, je, que adorable, dice mi nombre en sus sueños.

-Gumball..-susurre para no despertarle- … Te amo-

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué le besaste..?- Eso me sorprendió, acaso, ¿Acaso sabía lo que había pasado con su primo anoche?... Descubrir que Gumball habla dormido es un punto a mi favor.

-Y tú ¿Por qué no has dejado a Fionna?-

-…. La maldita bruja…. Me tiene atado….-

¿Atado? -¿De qué me estas hablando Gumball?-

-…Mañana…. Mañana me caso… -

¿…Qué..? Me senté de golpe arriba de él y comencé a agitarlo por los hombros -¡GUMBALL! ¡GUMBALL!- grite hasta que el despertó frunciendo el ceño.

-Marshall ¿Qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo…- cruzó sus brazos totalmente molesto.

-Dime… ¿Es cierto?... ¿Te casas mañana?..-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- respondió dejando de cruzar los brazos.

-Hablas dormido Bubbs… eso quiere decir que es cierto… ¿No?...-

-Trate de decirle que la cambiara pero…-

-¡Pero no intentaste cancelarla! No….. Intentaste cancelarla….- mis ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños, esa noticia era muy dolorosa….

-Marshall….- Sujeto mis puños y los beso tiernamente- ¿Podríamos tener una cita hoy?- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso sería ser infiel Bubbs- Dije fríamente mientras retiraba bruscamente mis puños de sus manos – y tu serias incapaz de eso- comente bajamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Entonces lo planteare de otro modo, ¿Podrías acompañarme todo este día?- Respondió mientras me obligaba a verle.

-¿Y eso para qué? El destino después de todo será inevitable- pronuncié mientras trataba de alejarme de él, mas sin embargo su mano me detuvo.

-Marshall… Ya no quiero… ya no quiero estar solo- pronuncio tristemente.

- Yo tampoco Bubbs…- suspiré- De acuerdo… te acompañare por hoy-

Le miré de reojo y una hermosa sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro, verle así me hacía muy feliz.

**Prov Gumball**

Me alegraba tanto, me alegraba tanto que me hubiera buscado a mi antes que a "mi primo", aunque lo que más me hace feliz es saber que pasare todo el día con él.

Me levanté y me arreglé lo más rápido que pude y procedí a correr por todo el castillo cerrando todas las ventanas y puertas para que la luz no entrara y le incomodara. Después de eso el toco unas cuantas canciones en una vieja guitarra que tenía arrumbada, desayunamos y comimos juntos, jugamos cartas, inclusive me acompaño al laboratorio, y aunque hiso un tremendo desastre igual me divirtió mucho ver como su piel cambiaba de colores, todo por echarse unas pociones encima. Comimos algo de helado y cuando apareció el crepúsculo decidimos salir a los jardines para una caminata mientras Marshall me contaba acerca de los viajes que había hecho. No cabía duda alguna…. Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a él… más me enamoraba.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un lago rodeado por unos hermosos abedules con una gran cascada, el color de sus aguas eran muy peculiares ya que brillaban por si solas, un hermoso resplandor blanco.

-Este… este es mi lugar secreto- comente mientras observaba fijamente a Marshall.

-Es hermoso Bubbs- dijo admirado por el lugar.

-¿Sabes? Espero poder obtener tu perdón…- comente mientras dirigía mi vista al lago.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Le mire y sonreí mientras me acercaba lentamente a él y le daba un cálido beso en sus labios.

-Hace mucho…- pronuncie- dos jóvenes se juraron amor eterno en este lago… y a pesar de que pasara el tiempo ellos seguían amándose, sin importar que, hasta que uno de ellos tuvo que partir lejos. El joven que se quedó se le partió el corazón, y vino a llorar a estas aguas una y otra vez mientras suplicaba por el regreso de su gran amor. Dicen que por eso sus aguas brillan, por todas las lágrimas y gritos que dio en su vida, es por eso que decidieron llamarle El Lago De Los Enamorados, además cuentan que los que se juren amor eterno dentro de sus aguas quedaran bendecidos por el alma de esos pobres jóvenes.

-Y… el otro joven ¿Regreso?-

-Si…. Lo hiso Marshall, después de siglos…-

-Dime… ¿Te bañarías conmigo en esas aguas?- Esa pregunta me hiso dirigirle la mirada y el parecía muy serio respecto a eso.

-Ma-Marshall…-

-¡Estoy bromeando!- mire como me sacaba la lengua y con uno de sus dedos bajando la parte inferior de su parpado derecho- Debiste de haber visto tu cara-

-¡¿He? No deberías de hacer bromas como esas!- dije mientras desviaba la mirada al lado opuesto con un tono rojizo en mis mejillas- Anda es tarde-

El solo comenzó a reír mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo.

-Debo de retirarme Bubbs- Le miré fijamente

-De acuerdo, Marshall, gracias por acompañarme hoy, no sabes cuánto significo para mí que lo hicieras-

-Fue muy divertido…. Ojala pudiera repetirse…. ¡Bueno como sea!- se acercó a mí y me beso apasionadamente, cuando se retiró pude observar que estaba totalmente sonrojado- ¡Hasta luego Bubbs!- grito mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al llegar a mi habitación me puse el disfraz y recordé que había creado unos hologramas para una emergencia, así que los eché al bolsillo, nunca estaría de más, después de todo Marshall estuvo a punto de descubrirme y no volvería a correr el riesgo; termine de colocarme correctamente la peluca y me trague un caramelo para completar el disfraz y por el espejo del tocador pude divisar una sombra… No podía creerlo…

**Prov Marshall**

Mi traje para el sol se me había olvidado en la habitación de Gumball así que tuve que regresar por el rápidamente. Al llegar al balcón pude ver que su luz estaba encendida y cuando me asome logre ver a Asmodeus sentado en el tocador sin hacer nada, hasta que se paró y se dirigió a la ventana totalmente decidido.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- pronuncio mientras habría de golpe las gigantescas cortinas dejando ver su torso color porcelana un poco marcado- ¿Qué acaso… hoy será la noche pervertido?- pregunto con una sonrisa tan traviesa que hiso que se me erizara la piel y apareciera un leve rubor.

-No-No sé de qué me hablas- desvié por completo la mirada.

El joven rio y se me acerco quedando a unos centímetros de distancia sin dejar de sonreír- Acaso… ¿Deseas que te recuerde?- Ante esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mi mano empezó a temblar levemente; era como un estremecimiento que te recorre de pies a cabeza.

-Yo solo vine por unas cosas que se me olvidaron…- aparte al joven y recogí mi ropa para el sol que estaban a un lado de la cama… mas sin embargo el mocoso no me dejo ya que me había empujado para quedar acostado boca abajo sobre la cama.

-¡Ey, Mocoso!- grite mientras me daba media vuelta bruscamente.

-Tú…. ¿Estuviste con Gumball…. verdad?- Tenia una cara demasiado seria. Yo nada mas desvié la mirada aclarando su duda, a lo cual hiso un gesto con la boca y se abalanzó sobre mi tomándome de las muñecas y atrapándome de las piernas con las suyas- Eso parece una afinación…. ¿Qué cosas hicieron?-

-¿Qué te importa qué hicimos o no?- dije mientras desviaba la mirada, a lo cual… a él no le agrado.

No debo de caer en su trampa… no debo de ceder ante este mocoso… ya que si lo hago… mi corazón estará más confundido de lo que ya esta…

**Prov Gumball**

Ho cruel realidad… tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi… puede que como Gumball nuestra relación definitivamente no funcione debido a mi compromiso… mas sin embargo… si le conquisto como Asmodeus… podríamos estar juntos…

-Oye-dije seriamente- Me importa demasiado….- Comente mientras me acercaba a su oído – Ya que… Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi…- le susurre a lo cual el volteó bruscamente totalmente sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué estupideces dices?!- a pesar de su temperamento, podía detectar como su presión comenzaba subir, y su corazón deseaba crear un solo de batería por sí solo.

-Dime… ¿Te atraigo?- comente mientras me separaba de él para poder ver sus ojos sin detener el agarre – La verdad…-

Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido debido a mi interrogante – Puede… que me atraigas… - Desvió la mirada de la vergüenza que traía… estar así y encima en esa posición gracias a un mocoso como yo…

Deshice el agarre y coloque mis manos delicadamente sobre su pecho logrando así sentir el palpitar de su corazón… me acerque lentamente y le di un apasionado beso a lo cual el correspondió mientras pasaba sus manos entre "mi cabello" acercándome más a él.

Me separe lentamente de el y acaricié su mejilla izquierda dedicándole una tierna sonrisa hasta que escuche el reloj dar las campanadas de las once… -¡Mierda! Voy tarde…-

-Te refieres a… ¿El club?-

-Si… acabo de comenzar y ya empezaré con las llegadas tarde, jeje, que mal- Dije mientras me ponía la camiseta de rejas.

-Yo te llevo, será más rápido si vas volando ¿No?- pronuncio con una amplia sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza y en unos cuanto segundos ya estábamos ahí, lo bueno es que no quedaba lejos y Marshall volaba demasiado rápido… inclusive más que mi halcón.

-¡Que suerte! Ciel aún no llega- comente aliviado- ¿Te quedaras a verme?- dije viendo como había dejado de flotar para caminar a mi lado.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Después de todo eres un buen bailarín, la verdad me perviertes cuando subes- comento con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si me sigues viendo así llamaré a las banana guardias por pervertido-

Soltó unas carcajadas fingidas – Lo dice quién me tuvo contra la cama –

-Asmodeus... ¿Recuerdas?- la verdad era un touché – Te veo allá – le sonreí y me eché a correr al escenario.

**Prov Ciel**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de que lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño, ya que me encontraba completamente desnudo en el pecho de Llama, me volví a acomodar para no incomodarle hasta que escuche el celular sonar.

-Buenos días… Ciel- pronuncio Llama con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Llama- dije mientras buscaba el teléfono y miraba todos los mensajes que tenía- ¡RAYOS!- grite sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?- comento Llama mientras me besaba la frente.

-¡Son las diez y media de la noche! Jamás había sido tan impuntual….-

-¿Diez y media? Woo, sí que dormimos demasiado, ¿Te parece si nos apresuramos? –

-Eso sería lo mejor, no te preocupes por la comida yo invito, después de todo es mi Club ¿No?-

Nos cambiamos rápido y al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que Doux Angel ya estaba de pie en el escenario a punto de iniciar.

-¿Te parece si acompañamos a Marshall?- comento mientras miraba a su amigo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué? A, ¿Tu amigo? ¿Por qué no?-

Caminamos juntos y estaba sentado viendo al dulce ángel mientras bebía una Bloody Mary.

_(Esta canción de apertura, se la dedico a un ser muy especial, para mi…) _

-¿Muy especial?- pregunte mientras Llama ordenaba las bebidas.

-Se refiere a mi Ciel- comento el de pelo azabache.

-¿Así que eres algo más que su amigo?-

_I hold you tight, I hold you close_

-Creo que él ya me respondió-

-¿Enserio Marshall? Nunca lo imagine- pronuncio llama.

_I hold you tight_

_[x4]_

Llama me dio la bebida y ya que la canción era dedicada a Marshall pues decidimos acercarnos mas al escenario.

_I hold you tight, I hold you close, I'll never let you go_  
_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise (paradise)_  
_When I'm looking into your eyes, I know that you are mine_  
_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise, ohh_  
_(Take me to heaven_  
_Take-take me to heaven)_  
_[?x]_  
_(Take-take me to heaven)_

_[?x]  
(Take-take me)_

_[?x]  
(Take me to heaven)_

_I hold you tight, I hold you close, I'll never let you go_  
_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise (paradise)_  
_When I'm looking into your eyes, I know that you are mine_  
_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise, ohh (ohh)_

-Ni yo me hubiera imaginado que terminarías estando con el dueño-

_Ohh (ohh)_

_[x2]_

_(Take me to heaven_  
_Take-take me to heaven)_  
_[?x]_

_I hold you tight, I hold you close, I'll never let you go_  
_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise (paradise)_  
_When I'm looking into your eyes, I know that you are mine_  
_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise, ohh (ohh)_

Tome la mano de Llama ante ese cantar…

_(Take me to heaven)_

-Pues ya vez, cosas de la vida- comento Llama.

_(Take me to heaven_

_Take-take me to heaven)_

_[3x]  
(Take-take me)_

_[?x]_

(Take me to heaven)

La verdad… me identificaba mucho con la canción…

-Resulta que… ya amaba a Ciel… desde hace años- Continúo explicando Llama.

_I hold you tight, I hold you close, I'll never let you go_

_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise (paradise)_

_When I'm looking into your eyes, I know that you are mine_

_Feels like heaven, feels like paradise, ohh_

_(watch?v=-ifIbGJdeoo)_

-Yo tengo asuntos que hacer respectivo al club- mire a Llama y le sonreí mientras me acercaba a su oído- ¿Te apetecería ir a mi casa cuando acabe el trabajo?- Susurre, a lo cual me dedico una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, y así pude marcharme tranquilo.

**Prov Príncipe Llama**

-Ahora si cabrón… ¿Amar?- pronuncio Marshall.

-Descubrí que los recuerdos que tenía estaban mal Marshall-

-La verdad sigo sin entender, eso quiere decir que…-

-Que mi madre me borro siete veces la memoria, eso quiero decir-

-Auch, pero al menos ya la recuperaste-

-Si… pero si mi madre se entera de que Ciel está aquí me la volverá a borrar… ya que él fue el motivo por el cual tantas veces me la borro…-

-No entiendo que le pasa a tu madre, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-No le he dicho nada a Ciel pero… un día me encontré un viejo pergamino, tan viejo que literalmente tuve que usar pinzas para sostenerlo con delicadeza…-

-Tu leyendo algo y más viejo… ¿Hablaba de Ciel acaso?-

-Si… resulta que nuestros fuegos se pueden llegar a combinar creando así una criatura sumamente peligrosa, y también entendí el por qué les destruyeron, su fuego es mucho más potente que el nuestro y tenían conocimientos de batalla más avanzados, para mi pueblo eran una amenaza, así vivieran pacíficamente…-

-En pocas palabras ese crio es más poderoso que tu raza…-

-Marshall… él es mayor que yo, y es más poderoso que todo mi pueblo junto…-

-¿Mas grande? Eso quiere decir que es un asalta cunas- solto unas cuantas carcajadas – Bueno como sea, pero dime, ¿Por qué Ciel no mata a tu madre y ya?-

-Porque el… protege… desea la vida… y me enseño que cualquiera puede llegar a hacerlo… –

-Cuanto has cambiado… entonces…. ¿Por qué no le matas tú?-

-No sería capaz de cometer semejante acto Marshall-

-Lo único que sé es que hasta que no muera tu madre no serán felices… si les llegara a descubrir ¿Qué harás? ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelca a separar de él y te haga olvidar ese amor? –

**Prov Marshall**

Esto será doloroso para Llama, pero es mejor decirle la verdad….

-¿Y tú?... ¿Qué acaso no amabas a Gumball?- pronuncio Llama.

-El… se casa mañana… y me he comenzado a enamorar de Asmodeus también…-

-¿Asmodeus?-

-Doux Angel… resulto ser el primo de Gumball…. Se llama Asmodeus…-

-Ese nombre me suena…. Pero al menos ya sabemos el porque se parecen… y dime… ¿Qué harás respecto a la boda?-

-¿Cómo que, qué voy hacer al respecto?-

-Puede que tu corazón este confuso por el momento, pero… pienso que deberías de hacer algo para impedir esa boda-

-Él no me necesita para hacer eso Llamitas-

-Ey… Marshall… ¿Ya viste quien esta allá?- voltee en la dirección a la que Llama apuntaba.

-¡¿Qué carajos hace Fionna y Cake aquí?!-

-La verdad no lo sé…. Pero lo que si te puedo garantizar es que no le quitan los ojos a tu Asmodeus-

Me acabe de golpe la bebida y tome rumbo entre la multitud para llegar a con Fionna.

-¡Ey Fi! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dije sonriendo de mala gana.

-Hola Marshall- Respondió sonriendo- Es mi despedida de soltera, así que Cake decidió traerme-

-A pues entonces ¿Te apetecería bailar?- dije sonriendo demostrándole que no me afectaba lo que había dicho, a lo cual se notaba que no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vamos Cake?-

-No yo no, bailen ustedes dos, yo ire a por algo de tomar-

Dejamos a Cake atrás mientras comenzábamos a bailar, y al cabo de unos minutos la música paro… había dado ya la media noche.

-¡Ey Marshall, mira! – dirigí mi mirada y pude observar como Asmodeus había bajado del escenario dirigiéndose a donde nosotros estábamos- ¿Puedes creerlo?- comento ella.

-¡Marshall!- grito Asmodeus mientras tomaba un poco de aire- ¿Vamos por algo de tomar?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Se conocen?- interrumpió la rubia demasiado interesada.

Tome a Asmodeus de un brazo acercándolo a mí – ¡Él es mi novio! – comente con la voz elevada, tanto que el lugar había quedado en un sepulcral silencio y todas las miradas se dirigían a nosotros dos, incluyendo la mirada sorpresiva de Fionna.

Lo bueno es que el silencio duro poco ya que Ciel había salido para presentar el siguiente acto.

-Novio… ¿He?- dijo bajamente Fionna- Ey lindo- dijo mientras dirigía su vista a Asmodeus- ¿Podrías traernos algo de tomar? La verdad no habíamos dejado de bailar-

-¡Seguro! – Asmodeus tomo rumbo a la barra dejándonos a los dos solos.

-¿Acaso pasa algo?- pregunte.

-Sera mío…-

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche bien-

-Ese lindo muchacho será mío- Comento hipócritamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Tú ya tienes a Bubbs!- comente frunciendo el ceño.

-Y así como te lo arrebate… también te arrebatare a este joven-

¡¿Pero qué mierda está diciendo?!

_**La verdad les agradesco mucho que lean mi historia n/u/n y quisiera que me compartieran su opinion respecto a.. ¿Quien les gustaria que fuese el uke y seme? y si Marshall x Gumball (Normal o por el Disfrasado) **_

_**ATTE EXYXE1220 :"3**_


	6. Chapter VI: Un Cuento De Hadas

_Chapter VI: Un Cuento De Hadas_

**Prov Gumball**

¿Qué hace Fionna aquí? Y además… Estaba… con Marshall…

A pesar de que ella me dijo que odiaba estos lugares… creo, que algo no esta bien…

-¡Asmodeus!- Voltee instintivamente a donde me llamaban.

-¡A! ya iba a llevar las bebidas pero, ¿Y tu amiga Marshall?- Al verle pude observar que su mirada mostraba preocupación - ¿Pasa algo? -

-Escucha… Aléjate de Fionna-

-Me estas asustando…- pronuncie un poco preocupado mientras tomaba las bebidas que había ordenado.

-¿Y si te dijera que ella te quiere apartar de mi lado?-

¿Pero que me esta diciendo? ¡Me caso mañana con ella!

-Marshall… yo…-

-¡Asmodeus! Como no regresabas decidí venir a buscarte, pero Marshall se me adelanto- pronuncio mientras le daba un leve golpe al hombro de Marshall.

-Te dije que esperaras allá- dijo Marshall lo más tranquilamente que pudo mas sin embargo en sus ojos se podía notar la gran rabia que le acontecía.

-Pero me aburrí- pronuncio la rubia - Ey, Asmodeus. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado... ¿Se puede?-

-La verdad yo no veo porque no, claro si Marshall está de acuerdo – voltee a verle a lo cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tú ya eres capaz de decidir eso sin mi ¿No crees?-

Al escuchar esas palabras fui jalado de la muñeca por parte de la rubia mientras me arrastraba fuera del local….

No podía dejar de pensar en Marshall…. Dejarle solo cuando fue a verme, y encima con esa fría despedida… sé que no le agradó mucho la idea, pero, ¿Qué tenía de malo? ….. La verdad deseaba saber si lo que me dijo Marshall era cierto.

Cuando menos me di cuenta Fionna ya me había llevado a un bosque que se encontraba cercas arrojándome fuertemente contra un árbol.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí? – pregunte mientras me sobaba la espalda baja.

- Respóndeme algo… - pronuncio mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el tronco, causando que la distancia entre nosotros se acortara-

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? – Respondí un poco nervioso.

- ¿Marshall…. Te llena? – cuestiono mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¿…Que?- respondí, a lo cual ella soltó una risa tierna… pero… ¡¿A qué carajos se refería?!

- Sabes…. Si él no te complementa… me tienes a mi… - Contesto antes de terminar con la distancia que existía para así lograr besarme.

Había entrado en shock… quieres decir, que todo lo que Marshall me dijo era cierto….

-¡¿QUE CHINGADOS HACES?!-

Fionna se separó bruscamente de mí al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la oscura noche.

-¡Marshall!- gritamos los dos al unísono.

- ¡¿Qué NO SABES RESPETAR PROPIEDAD AJENA?!- pronuncio mientras agitaba de los hombros a Fionna, a lo cual ella solo desvió la mirada mientras sonreía enfermamente.

- Simplemente… cumplí lo que dije… - pronuncio la peli rubia - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

Marshall solamente bajo la mirada mientras la liberaba de su agarre.

Fionna se hiso a un lado y Marshall se acercó flotando a mi lentamente – Sabes… esto jamás funcionara… así que, dejémoslo hasta aquí… ahora eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca – al escuchar eso mis ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar y antes de que lograra reaccionar para defenderme… Marshall se había ido volando lo más rápido que pudo, para así lograr ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus bellos ojos carmesí….

-Sabes que es mejor así… ahora podremos estar los dos juntos- pronuncio la rubia mientras me abrazaba de frente…

-¡DESGRACIADA BRUJA!- grite con rabia mientras empujaba a Fionna, haciendo que esta callera al suelo - ¡Eres un maldito monstruo, eso es lo que eres! – continúe demostrando que estaba más que enojado, ¡Estaba eufórico! - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarme así?! … ¡¿Sabes qué?! … ¡Con un demonio! ¡YO SOY GUMBALL! – Grite lo más fuerte que pude mientras me quitaba la peluca - ¡¿Y sabes qué más?! – Pronuncie mientras le apuntaba - ¡SE CANCELA LA ESTUPIDA BODA! , ¡Al fin lo dije y lo repito, SE-CAN-CE-LA-! ¡Nunca, pero NUNCA me vuelvas a buscar!- Me di media vuelta para llamar a mi hermoso halcón, a lo cual llego inmediatamente - ¡BRUJA! – grite antes de tomar camino a la casa de Marshall.

No podía dejar las cosas así….

**Prov Marshall**

¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?! Yo…. Jamás lo creí de él… él me acaba de romper el corazón…

Me sentía tan devastado que llegue e inmediatamente tome una ducha extremadamente larga; no deseaba comer nada, lo único que quería era dormir y que ese dolor se esfumara….

Me acosté e hice lo que nunca hago… me tape de pies a cabeza con el cobertor de la cama para así poder dormir, mas sin embargo el gusto no me duro mucho, ya que alguien al parecer deseaba derribar mi puerta.

-¡Marshall abre, soy Gumball! – se escuchó gritar.

¿Gumball? ¿Qué quiere a estas horas de la madrugada?

Me levante y al abrir la puerta me topé con Asmodeus, el cual respiraba ajetreadamente - ¿No es un poco bajo usar el nombre de tu primo? – pregunte fríamente,

-Por favor escúchame – contesto con una cara de preocupación.

- Creo que tu pequeña acción dijo más que mil palabras – respondí mientras cerraba la puerta, mas sin embargo Asmodeus coloco el pie para mantenerla abierta - Por favor retírate –

- No hasta que me escuches-

-¿Escucharte? ¿Así como tú me escuchaste hace un momento? -

- ¡Escúchame, ella fue la que me beso, yo no siento nada por ella! –

- Sabes… nunca debiste de haberla acompañado….-

- Marshall es enserio, tienes que creerme -

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? -

- Porque…. Yo jamás te podría mentir…-pronuncio agachando la mirada.

-Te equivocas, Gumball jamás me mentiría, pero tu…-

-¡Yo soy Gumball!- grito.

- ¿…Que? –

No podía creer lo que él me decía; más sin embargo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver como el joven se quitaba la peluca ante mí, dejando ver así su perfecto cabello; comencé a retroceder al ver como cuando tomaba un caramelo, su tono de piel rosado se hacía presente.

-¿Ahora si me crees? – pronuncio mientras entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Yo… yo… ¡Yo tenía razón! Y-y ¡Tu! –

**Prov Autor**

Ante el gracioso shock de Marshall, Gumball soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba a el – Así es, tenías razón Marshall, y la verdad lo lamento, no te lo dije porque tenía miedo…. Miedo de que me rechazaras…. – pronuncio mientras agachaba la mirada.

-¿Qué te rechazara?- Contesto Marshall mientras sostenía con sus manos las mejillas de Gumball obligándole a verle – Yo jamás haría eso Bubbs, pero, solo respóndeme a una duda, ¿Qué sucederá con Fionna? –

- Me importa un carajo que suceda con esa bruja – respondió con la voz baja.

Ante esas palabras Marshall se hecho a reír en carcajadas – Eres un mal hablado Bubbs-

-¡Agh! ¿Qué? Aprendí del mejor-

-¿Estas insinuando que yo te enseñe? -

-Si te queda el saco póntelo - Contesto con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Marshall solamente suspiro devolviéndole la sonrisa, mas esta era picara a la vez que traviesa – Si serás un mal hablado Bubbs… - comento mientras le jalaba de las muñecas acercándole más a el – Alguien te debería de enseñar buenos modales – susurro en su oído, provocando así que Gumball se estremeciera un poco.

Marshall Cargo a Gumball por la cadera, llevándolo como si fuese un costal de papas en el hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Marshall! – gritaba el joven mientras pataleaba. -Eres aún más descortés de lo que pensé, solo por eso mereces un peor castigo – comento el peli azul mientras arrojaba al principillo a la cama.

-¿Cas-Castigo?- tartamudeo el pelo rosa mientras se alejaba un poco chocando contra la pared.

-Así es, ¿Qué paso con esa parte tuya que me quería devorar?- comento Marshall mientras se abalanzaba sobre Gumball, atorando sus piernas con las suyas y aprisionándolo con sus brazos levemente fornidos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- comento mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

-Claro que lo sabes…. Esa parte tuya que me aprisionaba… debido a esa vergüenza… hoy no tendré piedad contigo – pronuncio mientras una sonrisa atrevida le invadía el rostro.

Gumball comenzó a temblar ante esas palabras a lo cual provocó que Marshall le tomara por las mejillas.

-Je, Pareces un pequeño gato asustado – pronuncio antes de darle un tierno beso, al cual Gumball no opuso resistencia.

Sin embargo las hormonas comenzaban a aumentar, a la vez que la temperatura y la intensidad del asunto. Pronto tanto Marshall como Gumball se dejaron llevar por el intenso y embriagador amor que los dos sentían.

Gumball comenzó a morder un poco el labio del pelo azul mientras este le acercaba aún más a él.

-Ey, Bubbs, dime, ¿Por qué Asmodeus?- pregunto Marshall mientras le quitaba la camisa a su amado.

-¿Eso? Jeje, es muy fácil…- comento mientras le devolvía el favor a Marshall ayudándole también con su camisa de tirantes- Veras, según los antiguos libros que encontré Asmodeus es uno de los tanto nombres para referirse a – comento mientras le bajaba el pants dejando ver sus bóxer donde se notaba el ya despierto miembro del vampiro – el demonio de la lujuria… - comento mientras le miraba de reojo dejando ver una sonrisa dominante.

-¡Ey!- comento Marshall ante tal acción - ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?- menciono al percatarse de las intenciones del más joven.

-Puede ser…. ¿Acaso eso te molesta?... – comento el príncipe antes de comenzar a dar pequeñas y suaves mordida al miembro del vampiro haciendo que se estremeciera.

-No es eso, es solo que…. – apenas si lograba hablar debido a las picarías del más joven – no quiero ser el único que reciba, eso es todo –

Ante esas palabras Bubbs se detuvo y puso su rostro frente al del vampiro dejando ver el color rojizo que predominaba totalmente en este – Te diré una verdad- comento mientras se acercaba al oído de su guardián – Me excita demasiado hacerte este tipo de cosas… tanto que quisiera violarte una y otra vez sin descanso alguno – susurro, mientras comenzaba a morder el cuello del vampiro ocasionando que este lo deleitara con unos leves gemidos.

-P-Pero…- pronuncio Marshall entre gemidos, a lo cual Gumball no dejo que este prosiguiera ya que con sus manos comenzó a jugar con el pene de su pareja.

Marshall se encontraba entre la espada y la pared en esa situación a la cual no le agradaba mucho ser el ukeado, decidiendo así sin decir alguna palabra cambiar bruscamente los roles tomando al más joven de las muñecas colocándolo bruscamente debajo de él.

-¡Au!- exclamo el joven príncipe ante tal brusquedad.

-Gumball… ya no te quiero perder….- comento el peli azul- sé que me dijiste que no pero…. Yo estoy consciente de esto y de lo que podría acontecer después…-

-Marshall- comento el joven ante repentina declaración – siendo así entonces… hagamos de esto nuestro hermoso cuento de hadas- comento el peli rosa antes de darle un tierno beso a su pareja.

Ante tal respuesta Marshall le sonrió tiernamente – Entonces… ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?- comento mientras miraba tiernamente al joven príncipe.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, mi amado Azrael….- pronuncio Gumball con todo el amor que podía demostrar sellando así sus últimas palabras con un apasionado beso.

Marshall le miró fijamente a los ojos diciendo un _¿Estás seguro de esto?_ Con la mirada, a lo cual Gumball le sonrió y cerró los ojos, moviendo su cabeza de tal forma que dejara ver así su fino cuello.

Ante tal respuesta Marshall trago bruscamente saliva… esa iba a ser la primera y única vez que entregaría su ser a alguien lo cual le emocionaba la idea.

Se acercó lentamente al cuello de su amante y le mordió de tal forma que los colmillos le perforaran levemente la piel, dejando ver unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que deseaban salir.

-Yo siempre te protegeré Gumball… yo… seré tu guardián…. – pronunció antes de comenzar a lamer la herida de su pareja.

-Y yo…. Siempre te amare Marshall … sin importar las circunstancias seré tu fiel amante, así como tú más íntimo confidente… – a completo el príncipe antes de darle un apasionado beso, sintiendo como el embriagador sabor del vampiro mezclado con su ser le invadían por completo., posteriormente ante esto ambos sintieron como sus corazones habían quedado ligados entre si eternamente… moviéndose juntos a la par y al mismo son… el juramento ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, quisieran o no debían de terminar el ritual antes de proseguir con el alboroto que traían.

Marshall se sentó en las piernas de Gumball haciendo que este se sentara.

-Sabes lo que hay que hacer antes de proseguir Bubbs… y esto no te garantizo que sea muy placentero…- ante sus palabras Gumball solamente asintió mostrando un rostro decidido.

Marshall acerco su mano a la pequeña herida que había causado al cuello de su amante, tomo aire profundamente y posteriormente enterró dos de sus garras en los orificios, ocasionando que de estos comenzara a brotar sangre y a la vez saliera un pequeño grito de dolor por parte del joven; enseguida hiso exactamente lo mismo solo que en las marcas de su propio cuello, ocasionando el mismo resultado.

Miro al joven que aún se miraba decidió – Hay que ser fuerte Gumball… -

-Siempre, sin importar que Marshall- respondió mientras le sonreía.

Marshall se acercó lentamente a Gumball hasta que quedaron unidos por un tierno abrazo haciendo que las dos heridas se tocaran una con la otra ocasionando así una inmensa sensación de dolor que recorría el ser de los dos seres, dando como resultado que ambos gritasen fuertemente del dolos, a la vez que se aferraban más al abrazo, para así no romper el juramento. El dolor era insoportable, sentían como el tocarse les quemaba de una manera infernal.

Siete eternos minutos duro el sufrir para la pareja, y cuando este llego a su fin se podía ver como al tocarse las heridas se iluminaban de un hermoso resplandor blanco.

Ambos sonreían al versa y Marshall besaba tiernamente la mano de su fuerte pareja, ocasionando un ligero rubor de esta, además de dejar a la vista la prueba de sus sentimientos más que evidente.

-Bueno… ¿En que nos quedamos? ¿O es que acaso el juramento te dejo agotado?- comento el vampiro.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me dio más energía que nunca!- respondió el joven príncipe.

Marshall sonrió antes de comenzar a invadir la cavidad de su pareja, pidiendo a gritos que le ahogara de su ser.

Gumball comenzó a sentir como las manos traviesas de su pareja trataban sin éxito de desabrochar su pantalón, por lo que decidió ayudarle dejando que el joven vampiro le quitase el pantalón dejando ver su ajustado bóxer color carmesí.

Marshall comenzó a lamer la herida de Gumball, mas sin embargo provoco unos ligeros gritos de dolor por parte del joven, ocasionando que su herida comenzara a arder – Lo siento Bubbs… creo que los sellos aun duelen, lamento no haberme percatado antes-

-Esta bien, solo no nos metamos con los cuellos- comento con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Bubbs, es un poco raro… sentir lo que tu sientes…. Aunque veré el lado positivo, así sabré si hago un buen trabajo con tu cuerpo – comento con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamo el peli rosado.

Marshall bajo y se deshizo del bóxer de su pareja, para enseguida dar pequeñas lambidas al miembro del más joven, sintiendo como su miembro también recibía ese acto, debido al juramento; por lo cual empezó a succionarlo como si se tratase de un delicioso helado que se derretía en pleno verano.

Ante las acciones del mayor Gumball comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos separando un poco a Marshall de él.

-¿Pasa algo Bubbs?-

Ante esta pregunta no hubo respuesta ya que Gumball empujo al joven vampiro haciendo que este se sentara en la cama. Le quito su bóxer color negro arrojándolos al piso y prosiguió a lamer el miembro de su acompañante, ocasionando que se estremeciera ante tal acción. Ante esto Gumball se percató a lo que se refería Marshall, lo que él le estaba haciendo a su singular vampiro él también podía sentirlo, por lo que se dejó llevar ante ese sentir y comenzó a introducirlo completamente en su boca.

Una extrema excitación se hiso presente trayendo como consecuencia que casi se viniera Marshall en la boca de s amado Gumball de no ser porque este le separo jadeante - Sé que no se debería pero… - comento el peli azul, dándole a entender a Gumball con lo que su amante fantaseaba.

-Hay que hacerlo-pronuncio antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Marshall acostó delicadamente a Gumball y comenzó a subir la intensidad del beso, al mismo tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos por la retaguardia de su amante, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor, y cuando dejo de sentirlo paso a meter el segundo.

-¡A! Marshall… duele..- pronuncio el joven mientras era callado por el vampiro con un tierno beso, al tiempo que coloco un tercer dedo - ¡AGH! ¡Marshall me duele con un demonio! – logro pronunciar mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el pecho y comenzaba a moverse tratando de esquivar el dolor, cuyo acto no funcionaba.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Puedo sentir lo mismo que tú!, y el que te retuerzas así no ayuda mucho Bubbs…- Comento mientras que con su otra mano se aferraba al hombro del joven para así tratar de que no se moviera demasiado mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad.

-Yo- yo,, lo siento pero… ¡AGH!-

Ante el bello rostro de Gumball Marshall decidió complacerle de otra manera sacando sus dedos e introduciendo su miembro de a poco.

-¡Ma-Marshall!- Dijo sorprendido, mientras un sentir de placer y dolor le invadían a la vez, por lo que inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas ocasionando que el dolor disminuyera un poco y el placer aumentara considerablemente.

Gumball se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del peli negro.

Ante esta acción Marshall decidió aumentar el ritmo hasta que sintió como algo dentro se rompía, - ¡AHH!- se escuchó al unísono, y aun sabiendo que ese algo era su virginidad decidió envestirle aún más fuerte. -¡Agh! ¡Marshall!- grito entre gemidos el joven príncipe mientras ambos llegaban a la cumbre del orgasmo dando fin así a su carnal acto.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, y con un tierno beso se acurrucaron para poder dormir tranquilamente juntos o al menos…. Eso creían.

**_En alguna parte del bosque negro…._ **

-¡TU QUE HACES AQUI!- grito con su irritante voz la Reyna Helada, mientras apuntaba a la luz que se le ponía bruscamente por enfrente haciendo que esta se saliera de sus casillas.

-¡YO FUI CITADA A ESTE LUGAR! Y tú no me agradas para nada, pero dime ¿Para qué me citaste?- Contesto la luz dando a conocer su verdadera forma.

-¡YO TAMBIEN FUI CITADA A ESTE LUGAR REINA FLAMA! Dime tu ¡¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIERES CON MIGO?!-

-¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR, YO LAS CITE AQUI!-

-¡¿FIONNA?!- se escuchó al unísono por parte de ambas Reinas.

-¿Para qué nos citaste niña estúpida?- pregunto la Reyna Helada.

-¿Para qué más las buscaría? Deseo venganza…. Para eso las cite aquí- respondió la rubia.

-¿Y cómo piensas convencernos para ayudarte en un estúpido acto?- cuestiono la Reyna Flama.

-Porque a ambas les daré su venganza; a la Reyna Helada con el Príncipe Gumball y a ti Reyna Flama con tu propio linaje o debería decir…. ¿Con el linaje más fuerte de tu especie?- pronuncio Fionna mientras que de unos arbustos sacaba a Ciel quien se encontraba inconsciente amarrado de pies a cabeza con sogas mágicas; arrojándolo enfrente de la Reyna Flama – Él es un pequeño adelanto…. Deberías de ver lo que he descubierto conforme a él y… tu propio hijo… - pronunció macabramente la rubia.

-Creo que acabas de despertar nuestro interés niña – pronuncio la Reyna Flama mientras sostenía la cabeza de su "nuevo juguete".

-Dinos niña ¿Cuál es el plan?- comento la de voz chillona.

Al notar que poseía el interés de ambos elementos sonrió maniáticamente a la vez que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas como psicópata.

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar n/n)U tratare de hacerlo cada tres máximo cinco días n/u/n a y gracias por leer! :"D**_

_**ATTE EXYXE1220**_


End file.
